Jane's Journey
by MissMoxleyAmbrose
Summary: Jane Moxley finally makes it to the main roster of WWE Divas. She meets the man who inspired her,Dean Ambrose. Much to her surprise they develop a relationship. Follow she goes through all the drama of her new life.
1. Chapter 1

''Yes,Stephanie,I'll be there,thank-you so much!''

''You're welcome Jane and may I be the first to welcome you into the WWE family.'' She hung up.

I was just told by Stephanie McMahon that I had been added to the current roster of WWE Divas. I couldn't believe it! I had to be on a red eye flight to California for the next show. So I packed my bags and headed for the airport. Finally my dream of becoming a Diva had come true.

The plane ride was long and I got stuck sitting next to a woman with a baby that wouldn't stop crying. I asked for a travel sized bottle of Jack. I was a mixture of excited and nervous so the alcohol helped calm me a bit.

Finally we land and I head to baggage claim to get my stuff,which I needed a little cart to carry it all. I get to the curb to catch a cab but I saw a guy holding up a sign that said ''Moxley WWE.'' So I went over to him.

''Are you Jane Moxley?''The guy asked.

''Yep,that's me.''

''I've been sent to pick you up,please, get in the car and I'll put your bags in the trunk.''

''Thanks.'' I said and get into the fancy black Mercedes with blacked out windows.

Finally we drive up to the hotel. I get up to my room on the 10th floor and tip the bellhop.

The room was pretty big. A king-sized bed,whirlpool bathtub,fully stocked mini bar,I loved it. I started unpacking a few of my things and as I was finishing my phone rings.

''Hello?''

''Hi Jane,it's Stephanie,I just wanted to remind you to be at the arena at 4.''

''Okay,thanks Stephanie.''

I got my bag with my gear in it,caught a cab and headed to the arena. Tonight I had a match with Brie Bella,I couldn't stand her,to be honest.

''Jane!''

''Hey Stephanie.''

''I'll take you to the locker room to get ready. Are you nervous?''

''A bit,yeah.''

''Don't be,you're gonna do fine.''

I get to the locker room and put on my gear; black jeans,tight black crop top and Doc Martens. Obviously I was inspired by The Shield,especially Dean Ambrose,whom I hoped to meet tonight. He inspired me to become a wrestler.

Finally it was time for me to go out. My stomach was in knots. I heard my music come on,Last Of The American Girls by Green Day and start walking out. It was surreal to hear Lilian Garcia say ''From Oxford,Mississippi,Jane Moxley!''

I walk out to the ring,waving and smiling at the audience who probably had never heard my name until now. Then Brie Bella comes out with her equally annoying sister.

The match got started and I'm proud to say I beat the shit out of Brie. Of course her sister Nikki had to get involved,I caught her before she could ambush me and delivered a headlock driver to her. Told you Dean Ambrose was my inspiration. The audience actually had no idea how to react to me,a girl with red hair coming out in Shield-esque gear and beating both Bella twins in her first match.

Sweaty and smiling,I go backstage for some water and to get changed. As I was at catering chugging an entire bottle of water,I felt eyes watching me. I turned around to see Dean Ambrose leaning against the wall,staring at me,smoking a cigarette.

''Hi.'' I said to him.

''Hey.''

''You're Dean Ambrose. I'm a huge fan.''I stuck my hand out,he took it and gave it a shake. The whole time he was looking at me up and down.

''And you are Jane Moxley.''

''I am.''

''You stole my indy last name.''

My heart pounded. He noticed my distress.

''Don't worry,I'm not upset about it,it's actually a good ring name. I like the way you kicked the Bella twins' asses,I can't stand those skanks.'' He looked disgusted.

''Me either.''

''You deliver a helluva headlock driver too.''

''What can I say?You were my inspiration.'' I smiled.

''I'm flattered.'' He smiled a half smile and walked away.

Well that was weird.


	2. Chapter 2

After my strange encounter with Dean Ambrose I hit the showers. After I was changed and significantly less sweaty I headed for the door intending on going back to my hotel and having a drink,but Kaitlyn caught me before I could leave the locker room.

''Hi,Jane,right?''

''Yeah,hi. I'm a huge fan of yours.'' I said.

''Thanks! Listen,the girls and some of the guys are going out for drinks,wanna come?''

''Sure,I'd love to. Just let me run my bag back to the hotel.''

I stood at the curb trying to catch a cab,and failing.

''You need a ride?'' A somewhat familiar voice asked.

''Hi,Dean. Yeah I'm trying to get back to the hotel and run my bag up to my room before we head out for drinks.''

''Allow me.'' He stuck his thumb out and immediately a cab stopped in front of us.

''Wow,thanks. You did in 5 seconds what I've been trying to do for 5 minutes.''

''What can I say,I'm intimidating,people do what I want.''He said with a dark smile.

''Are you going out,too?'' I ask him before I get in the cab.

''Eh,after parties aren't really my thing,that's more for Seth and Roman.''

''I wish you would go,maybe you'd have fun,you like to drink,I know that.''

''Like the song says,I drink alone.''

''All right then,have it your way.''I say and get in the cab.

I get to my hotel room,quickly change into a casual black dress and fixed my makeup. I walk out of my room and was startled by Dean,who was leaning against the door across from mine.

''Oh,hey Dean.''

''You look nice.''

''Um,thanks. So what are you doing standing outside my room?''

''Waiting for you. I figured maybe I'd take you up on your advice and go out with the guys,I really do need a drink and someone should be there in case one of those pricks tries something with you.''

''Well that's sweet,but I don't think any of them would try anything on a newbie like me,I'm not up to their league quite yet.''

''In that dress,you are. Let's go,I have a cab waiting.''

He led me downstairs and into the cab.

''So,Mr. Ambrose,what really persuaded you to come out tonight?Seeing as you're not the afterparty type.''

''Honestly,you intrigue me. You seem so sweet and innocent but you were fierce in the ring.''

''What can I say?I'm Southern. I can kick someone's ass and then say 'Bless your heart.' ''

Dean smirked. We arrived at the bar and went in. For a second I wondered if people might think we came ''together''.

''Let's get whiskey bent and hell bound,shall we?'' I say as we walk over to the table everyone was at.

''You read my mind.'' Dean answered.

''Hey Jane!And..Dean? You never come out with us,what's the occasion?'' Kaitlyn said.

''I used my charm to talk him into it.'' I answered jokingly.

''That and I need a drink. Jane what do you want?''Dean asked.

''Um,Heineken will be fine,thanks.''

''I can't believe Dean came,he must like you.'' Kaitlyn said as soon as Dean left.

''Nah. He was probably just bored.''

''Dean never comes out with us,even when he's bored. He's a loner.'' Roman chimed in.

''Yeah. He usually goes to bars we aren't at,and wouldn't wanna be at,seedy little bars.'' Seth said.

''Well,I don't know why he came,all I know is when I came out of my room to head here he was waiting outside my door.''

''I think he likes you,while he's been at the bar he's been glancing back at you.'' Roman said. Dean came back before I had time to say anything else.

''Here you go.''

''Thanks.''

While Kaitlyn,Seth,Roman,Ziggler,Layla and myself were chatting,laughing and joking the whole night,Dean didn't say one word. Every once in a while I'd look at him sitting next to me and he would give me a small smile. I could tell he wasn't having any fun.

Finally after 3 hours of laughing and drinking I'd decided I should head back to the hotel.

''Well guys,I think I've had enough for tonight. Thanks for making me feel like part of the WWE family.'' I manged to say even though I had a pretty fierce _buzz_ going on.

''Of course. You're one of us now.'' Roman smiled.

''Hey let me get your cell number.'' Kaitlyn said.

''Me too.''Roman and Seth said in unison.

So I gave them my number and got up. Dean got up as well and followed me. I glanced back at the guys and gave them an ''I don't know'' shrug.

''You were miserable,I shouldn't have talked you into going.'' I say as we head to the hotel.

''You were the only reason I didn't get up and leave.'' Dean mumbled,a bit buzzed himself.

I didn't know what to say to that. We sat in silence the rest of the way.

''Do you want to have one more drink at the hotel bar with me,Dean?'' I ask as we were headed to the elevators.

''Sure.''

So we walk over to the bar and order a couple more beers. We sat in silence until a very drunk Jack Swagger came over.

''Hey you're that new girl,Jane.'' He managed to slur out.

''Yep,I am.''

''You're pretty,what are doing here with that?'' He looked at Dean. I didn't answer.

''You should come up to my room.''He said.

''Aren't you married?What would Catalina think of you acting like this?''

''It doesn't matter,she's not here.''

I could tell Dean was angry at Swagger,his fists were balled up.

''Come on.'' Jack said as he attempted to kiss my neck.

''Leave her alone,get the fuck outta here,Swagger.'' Dean said in a threatening tone.

''What are you gonna do if I don't Ambrose?''

At that,Dean punched Swagger square in the mouth.

''Fine,I don't need your bitch anyway!'' Swagger yelled.

Dean looked at me.

''Do you want to or should I?''

''I got it.'' I said as I kicked him right in the crotch. After some colorful words thrown Dean's and my way,Swagger hobbled off,holding his balls.

Dean and I sat back down.

''So what _are_ you doing here with me?'' Dean asked.

''I don't know,why was I the reason you didn't leave the bar tonight?''

Dean smirked.

''I guess I just want to be near you.''

''Really? Is that why you left me at catering earlier?''

''I had to go get ready for my match.''

''Oh. Right.''

''Well I think I'll head up to my room.'' I say and get up.

''Me too,well,my room. Or your room?'' He asked and flashed those blue eyes.

''I don't think so,I'm not that type of girl,Dean.''

''Yeah,I can tell.''

Before I knew it he was kissing me. His warm,soft lips pressed to mine made me weak and sent a thrill of lust through me. Finally he broke the kiss.

''Goodnight,Dean.'' I said as I started walking away.

''But-''

''I said goodnight,Dean.'' I said with a smile.

I got to my room and dressed for bed. Dean's kiss turned me on so much,I decided to get the vibrator that was hid in one of my bags.

I lie down on the bed,turn the vibrator on and start thinking about Dean. I was almost about to come when I heard a knock on my door.

''You've got to be fucking kidding me.'' I mumble as I throw my clothes back on.

I look through the peephole to see Dean wearing a t-shirt and pajama pants.

''Dean? What are you doing here?''

''I couldn't stop thinking about you.'' He said as he came in without my permission. He glanced at the bed.

Oh shit.

''And apparently you couldn't stop thinking about me either.'' He smirked as he looked at the vibrator.

I can't begin to imagine the shade of red my face turned.


	3. Chapter 3

''I...uh...I was just having a hard time sleeping,is all.'' I lied.

''And a good orgasm is very relaxing,no?''

His voice saying the word 'orgasm' made me feel another surge of lust. But I tried not to let it show.

''What do you want,Dean?''

''I told you,I couldn't stop thinking about you,about that kiss.'' He smiled.

''It was a very nice kiss,wasn't it?''

''Yes,it was. I'd like to kiss you again,Jane.''

''Then by all means,Dean,kiss me again.''

He pulled me to him,placing his hands on my hips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we pressed our lips together. Dean lightly pushed his tongue against mine,he nibbled my lower lip. His hand had wandered up the back of my shirt,I felt him smile slightly when he realized I wasn't wearing a bra. He placed his hand underneath the front of my shirt,touching my breast and lightly teasing my nipple with his thumb and index fingers. After a few minutes,Dean broke the kiss and took my shirt off.

''Dean,what are you doing?''

''Just relax,I'm gonna help you sleep.''

''I...I don't know.''

''Shh.''

He lightly pushed me on the bed to wear I was sitting on the edge of it. And he slid my panties off.

''Dean.''

''It's okay,I'm not gonna fuck you. Not with my dick anyway.''

He playfully stroked my clit for a second before kneeling down on the floor in front of me. Before I could protest he had his tongue inside me,slightly sucking me.

''Dean.''I moaned.

''Yeah baby?'' He took his tongue out of me for a minute to use his fingers.

''You're really good at this.''

He started sucking my clit,I grabbed a handful of his hair and brought him closer. He stuck his tongue inside of me again,the things this man could do with his tongue. I felt myself tense up,this was gonna be a big one.

''Dean!Jesus Christ!Ah.''I scream as I have a very intense orgasm,I could feel my come drip out of me. At this point I was basically humping his face.

He pulls his face away from between my thighs and kisses me,while giving me one last quick stroke,which made me convulse again. And he left. He just fucking left. He left me on the bed with my legs spread and the afterglow of one hell of an orgasm. I should have been mad at him,but with what he'd just done to me,it was impossible. I fell into a very restful sleep not long after he left.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I woke up to a text from Dean.

'How did you sleep? ;)'

'Very well,thanks to you. You're a very talented man,Dean Ambrose.'

Instead of texting me back,he called.

''Hello,Dean.''

''Hi. You tasted so good last night.''

''Y'know, for a guy who supposedly wants to be near me,you keep leaving a lot.'' I teased.

''I had to. I knew if I had stuck around I would've fucked you and like you said,you're not that kind of girl.''

''Don't get me wrong,I am the type of girl who likes to be fucked,just not before I've even been on a date with the guy.''

''I thought going out for drinks was a date.''

''Dean,you didn't even speak,that hardly counts as a date.''

''You're right,let me make it up to you by taking you out on a real date. We all have the night off,right?''

''Yeah.''

''Then tonight I'm taking you out. I'll give romance my best shot,but I'll warn you,I'm a little rusty. It's been a while since I had a real girlfriend.''

''Are you saying I'm your girlfriend?''

''Maybe not yet,but I think by tonight you will be.'' I could tell he was smiling.

''I never imagined my first week at WWE I'd beat the Bellas AND have Dean Ambrose go down on me. I can't imagine what's going to happen in a month.''

''You're going to kick even more ass and get even more head from me,Dean Ambrose. That much I know.''

''Mm,I can't wait.''

''Listen,I gotta go hit the hotel gym,I'll pick you up tonight at 6.''

''Sounds good.''

''Bye Jane.''

''Bye Dean.''

I got out of bed,showered and went downstairs. I was starving so I took full advantage of the breakfast buffet.

''Hey Jane.'' Kaitlyn greeted me.

''Oh,hey.''

''I have a hangover,I drank too much. Anyway, what happened to you and Dean last night?''

''We had one more drink at the hotel bar and went our separate ways.''

''Really?'' A voice behind me asked. I turned around and there in all her short,small chested glory,was AJ.

''Because I heard that Dean was in your room at some point during the night.''

''And where did you hear that,AJ?'' I ask.

''Actually I heard it all myself,every single moan.''

My heart dropped.

''See,my room is right next to yours.''

''If you tell anyone,you're dead.''

''Oh,I'm so scared. Don't worry,I'm not gonna say anything,not yet at least.''

Kaitlyn chimed in.

''Go away you little freak. Before I spear the shit out of you.''

And AJ left,skipping along to the elevators.

''Why didn't you tell me you slept with Dean?''

''Because I didn't. Let's just say Dean offered me a little lip,and tongue,service. Please don't say anything.''

''I won't,I promise. And don't let AJ get in your head,I did and it cost me the Divas Championship.''

I finished my breakfast and went to look for the gym. I wasn't going to go in,I just wanted to sneak a peak at Dean while he was working out and all sweaty,I needed something to tide me over till tonight. I looked in the window and saw him lifting weights,I noticed he was the only one there,I had an idea. I walked in.

''Hey,Jane,what's up?''

I took his hand and led him behind a big piece of workout equipment so no one could see,I got down on my knees and pulled his shorts and boxers down to his ankles.

''Jane,what are you doing?''

I answered by taking his now hard cock in my mouth and began sucking. Dean held my hair to the side for me. I continued to bob my head up and down,taking every inch of him. Finally he began to throb in my mouth.

''Ah,fuck.'' He came so hard he had to hold on to the equipment behind him so he wouldn't lose his balance.

I swallowed and got up off my knees,kissed him,smiled and left. A little payback from last night.

The rest of the day I lounged around my room until it was time to dress for my date with Dean.


	5. Chapter 5

Six o'clock rolled around and Dean hadn't picked me up yet,that's fine,if he's a little late,that's fine.  
6:15,still no Dean. I thought about texting him but held off.

At 6:20 I was about to call him and curse him out for standing me up but I heard a knock on my door. I opened it,ready to let him know that I had been waiting for him almost half an hour but I held my tongue. The sight of Dean made me forgive him for being late immediately. He was wearing dark jeans,a black button down shirt,red tie,a black blazer and boots. The man always wore boots. I also noticed he was freshly shaved.

''I am so sorry I'm late. I couldn't figure out which tie to wear. You look beautiful.''

I'll admit I was happy with my appearance too;black dress with a lowish bust line and red high heeled pumps.

''Thanks. You look amazing,too,Dean,really.''

''I see we're color coordinated. I hope you'll forgive me for being late.''

''Of course I forgive you. After your little favor for me last night,you're forgiven for anything you do for at least a month.'' I joked.

''Same goes for what you did to me in the gym today.''

''Speaking of that. AJ knows about last night.''

''Really? How?''

''Her room is next door to mine.''

''Oh.''

At that Dean and I make our way downstairs.

Instead of taking a cab,Dean had rented a car.

''So Dean,what do you have planned for tonight?''

''Well only a couple of things,seeing as we have to leave early tomorrow for the next city. I figured we'd grab a bite to eat and take a walk down The Hollywood Walk Of Fame,cheesy,I know.''

''It's not cheesy,I've always wanted to do that. I really wanna see Jim Morrison's star.''

''I hope you like the restaurant I picked,it's this very fancy Italian place,I've never been there so I hope the food's okay.''

''Anywhere is fine with me.'' I smiled.

We get to the restaurant and Dean was right,it was very fancy. Dean went over to talk to Maitre D about his reservations he had made. I heard Dean get upset so I walk over to them.

''Dean,what's wrong?''

''This prick says there aren't any tables available.''

''Sir,I'll ask you not use that kind of language.''The guy said.

''Look here you little fucker,I had reservations for 7 o'clock!''

''I'm sorry,sir.''

''Don't you fucking talk to me again in that uppity voice you little puke or I'll!-''

I cut him off.

''Dean,stop. Can you just tell us exactly what the problem is,sir?''

He looked relieved to be dealing with someone who won't reach over and strangle him by his bow tie.

''There are no tables. Someone came in and requested a table without making a reservation,he paid quite well for it.''

''Who the fuck?-'' I cut Dean off again by placing my hand on his arm.

''Could you tell us who it was,please.''

''A Mr. John Cena.''

I could tell Dean was about to lose his shit.

''Dean,don't,let's just go somewhere else.''

We go through the door,me holding Dean's arm so he wouldn't punch anyone on the way out. When we're back on the sidewalk I let him go.

''Son of a bitch!'' He kicked the mailbox in front of the restaurant,denting it.

''Dean,it's no big deal,we can just go somewhere else.''

''It is too a big deal! I wanted this to be the perfect first date and that bastard Cena ruined it! I'm gonna go kick his ass!'' He reached for the door.

''Dean.''

He looked back at me,I was just looking into his eyes,no expression really on my face,I was hoping to calm him down. He let go of the door handle.

''I'm sorry,I just wanted this to be perfect for you.'' He said as he placed his hands on my waist.

''It doesn't have to be perfect,as long as we're together.''

''You're such a cheeseball,Jane.'' He smiled.

''But I like it.'' He said then kissed me.

''So where do we eat?'' I ask. We both look around the area we were in and spotted a 50s style diner.

''It's better than nothin'.''Dean said.

We walk across the street and enter the restaurant,in true 50s fashion,everything was checkered,the walls,the tables,and the waitresses were wearing poodle skirts. We sit down and look at the menu. We ordered and after the waitress left,a Buddy Holly song came on.

''Ooh,I love this song.'' I say.

''What the hell is it?'' Dean almost cringed,Buddy Holly of course is nothing like the Slayer he listens to.

''It's That'll Be The Day by Buddy Holly and it's catchy,thank you very much.'' I stick my tongue out at him.

Our food comes and we eat in silence,burgers aren't a good food to be having a conversation with while eating. We finish eating and order chocolate shakes.

''I really like this place,it's cute.''

''It's okay I guess. I just wanted it to be romantic.''

''This is romantic,to me,anyway.''

Dean smiled.

''So Jane what do you listen to when you're not doing the twist to Buddy Holly or whatever.''

''Well,I like the Misfits,Danzig,Megadeth,Alice Cooper,Guns N Roses,stuff like that.''

''Really now?''

''Really. I like country music,too.''

''I like some country music,Hank Williams Jr is cool.''

''A man who likes Hank Jr,to us Southern girls,that's sexy.''

''Well if I get stoned and sing all night long it's family tradition.''

I giggled.

''Quoting Hank Jr,I'm so turned on.'' I say sarcastically.

''So,uhh,who was your last relationship,Jane?''

''Ahh,we get to the personal stuff,eh? Last guy I dated or last guy I loved?''

''Both.''

''The last guy I dated was a fellow wrestler on the indies. I was crazy about him,only thing is,so were a lot of other girls and he liked the attention. Caught him in the locker room one night fucking a girl I had used to tag team with.''

''Ouch.''

''Yeah. The last guy I loved was my best friend. He had me thinking he loved me too,he hugged me,sent me sweet texts,sent flowers on my birthday...and then sent me an invitation to his wedding.''

''What an asshole.''

I laughed. ''Yep. So what about you,how did your last relationship end?''

''Similar to yours,actually. I was dating this girl,I was head over heels,which is rare for me. She sent me an e-mail one day saying 'I've been banging Wade Barrett,we should split up.' and that was that.''

''What a bitch.''

''Yep.'' He smiled.

''So here we are,two broken lonely souls with empty glasses of milkshakes,what do we do now?''

''Hollywood Walk Of Fame I guess. Let's go act like tourists.'' He smiled and I put my arm through his and we leave.


	6. Chapter 6

''Dean,there's something I need to get off my chest.'' I say as we walked past Marilyn Monroe's star.

''What is it?''

''I don't know,it's just that last night and this afternoon,it made me feel a little like a rat.''

''Why? You're obviously not a ringrat.''

''I don't know,I guess because we got sexual even before our first date. I'm never like that.''

''I guess I just bring out the animalistic lust in you. It's nothing to be ashamed of.''

I shrugged and gave half a smile.

''You haven't been with very many men have you?''

''No.''

''How many?''

I hesitated for a moment.

''Only one.''

''Really?That wrestler guy?''

''Yeah. And to say it was unsatisfactory would be an understatement.''

He stopped and got very close to me and said in quiet voice.

''You deserve better than that. You deserve a man that can make you feel like a woman. I can make you come so hard you pass out.''

I answered with a blush.

''You're blushing? The same woman who gave me a blowjob in the hotel gym is blushing when I say I can make her come like no on else.''

''It's just that my last boyfriend never talked about sex so bluntly,even though I wanted to,sometimes.''

''I'm a very blunt guy.''

''I can tell.''I smiled.

''Well,here it is. Jim Morrison's star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame.'' He said,pointing to the ground.

''Wow.'' I stood there a couple of minutes,not even thinking about Jim Morrison,I was thinking about what Dean had said.

''Well,we should get back to the hotel,Jane.''

''Okay.''

We leave and walk back to the car.

''I meant what I said,by the way. You deserve more than just average sex. You deserve to both be fucked until you can't sit down and you deserve to be made love to,to feel wanted.''

I surprised myself at the tear that ran down my cheek,and the small sniffle I let out.

''You've never really felt wanted,have you?'' He asked.

''Not really,no. With Joe,the wrestler guy,it was just get in the bed,have sex,come,then sleep. There was no holding one another afterwards. He wasn't even romantic outside the bedroom. No flowers,no cute texts,he barely even called when we were in different cities.''

''I don't know what to say except you deserve so much more than that.''

''How would you know? You've only known me two days.''

''I just know,baby.'' He reached over and held my hand.

We get to the hotel and walk in.

''Um,Dean,do you think maybe we could go to your room for a little while?''

''I thought you'd never ask.'' He smiled and led me to the elevator.

We walk down the hallway and to his room. I was nervous,but I also really really liked Dean. Hell,I'm pretty sure I was falling for him.


	7. Chapter 7

''I'm gonna get a beer,you want one?''Dean asks when we enter his room.

''No,thanks.''

''Well have a seat.''

I sat on the edge of the bed,Dean came over with his beer and sat down next to me.

''Tell me,Jane,are you a natural redhead?''

''Yeah.''

''I thought it looked too natural to be fake,it's very pretty.''

''Thanks.''

We sat there in silence for a few minutes,finally Dean broke it.

''Listen Jane,I need to know if you wanted to come to my room for a reason or if you just wanted to be a tease.''

''I've never been a tease,Dean. It's not my thing. And I'm sorry I'm just sitting here like a statue.''

''You're just nervous.''

''A little.''

''I get it. The only sexual contact you've had in a while has been battery operated. How long has it been?''

''Close to a year.''

''Ouch. I can see why you're nervous. You shouldn't be,though.'' He put his beer down and wrapped his hand around the side of my neck and kissed my forehead.

''It'll be fine.'' He said before gently pushing me back on the bed,kissing me,his tongue parting my lips.

He began kissing my neck and his hand wandered underneath my dress,he gently squeezed my thigh. His fingers wandered higher,finding the waistband of my panties,he slid his fingers in them and slowly stroked my clit,my hips pushed forward in return.

''A little eager,are we?'' He asked.

''Yes.'' I said with a moan.

He then yanked my panties off and slid two fingers inside me.

''You're so wet.''

''Of course,ah,I finally get to fuck the man I've been dreaming of fucking for years.''

At that his fingers slid in and out a little faster. When he thought I was close to going over the edge he pulled them out and licked my wetness off of them then kissed me. I then got off of the bed and pulled my dress and bra off. He too,undressed. I was a little nervous that I was too tight for him,he is a very well endowed man.

He pushed me back onto the bed and crawled on top of me. He bent down and took my nipple in his mouth,biting it gently,I ran my fingers through his hair.

''Are you ready?'' He asked.

I nodded and he slipped inside. I winced a little. It had been a while and Dean was rather large.

''You're so tight.''

After a couple of minutes my body had adapted to Dean's and the pleasure grew stronger. Before I knew it I had my legs wrapped tightly around Dean's torso and my nails were digging into his back,my hips thrusting up.

''Dean,I'm gonna come,oh.'' I moaned.

''Good.'' He said with a punctuated thrust.

''Oh,Dean!''

''I'm right here,baby.''He said and sped up,both of us just seconds away from bliss.

I came first,my body involuntarily rising off the bed,my arms wrapped around Dean's shoulders,my body was shaking,Dean had given me the most intense orgasm I'd ever had. He was right when he said he could make me come like no one else. After a few more hard thrusts,Dean came. He emptied himself inside me and collapsed on top of me,panting in my ear. After a few minutes of lying on top of me,he rolled off and took me in his arms,I rested my head on his chest.

''How was that?''He asked.

''It was the most amazing orgasm I've ever had.''

Dean just smiled and absent mindedly started playing with my clit.

''How was I,Dean?It has been a while so I could use a little feedback.''

''You were amazing. It felt so right being inside of you.''He said with a kiss to my forehead. He was still playing with my clit and I was getting close to coming again.

''Dean?''

''Yes,sweetheart?''

''Fuck me again.''

And he did,very well I might add,for an hour.

''We should stop,we have to be up early tomorrow.'' I said after coming down from another amazing climax.

''You're probably right.'' Dean said and yawned.

''Dean,I want to tell you something and I'm not sure how you'll react.''

''What's on your mind,baby?''

''I...I think I might love you.''

''Wow.''

''I wasn't saying it so you woud say it,I just thought I would tell you how I feel.''

After a few minutes of him not saying anything,just sitting there with a thoughtful look on his face,I get up to get dressed and get back to my room. I was about to open the door when Dean spoke.

''Jane?Come back,come here.''

I went and sat back down on the bed.

''I'm sorry I zoned out there,you saying that just made a lot go through my mind.''

''It's fine.''

''See,I'm not used to having girls say they love me. For a long time it's just been one night stands or fuck buddys,y'know.''

He pulled me over to him,lifted my face and looked me in the eyes.

''I guess I'm just trying to say that I think I love you too. Which is a scary thought for me,because every time I fall for anyone they've always left me for something better.''

''There is nothing better than you,Dean.''

''That means a lot to me,Jane.''

''It's the truth.''I smiled.

''There's nothing better than you,either. Come here and lay with me.''

''I really shouldn't. If I do,I'll fall asleep and what will everyone think of me coming out of your room?''

''All right,I guess you have a point.'' He said sadly.

''Tonight was amazing,Dean. Thank you.''

''It was amazing for me too,Jane. Goodnight.'' He said with a kiss.

''Goodnight Dean.'' I said and went back to my own room.

I was very content and happy when I laid down,thoughts of Dean ran through my head and I fell asleep that night with a smile on my face.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning I woke up,for the first time in a long time,happy. I slept quite contentedly. The only thing that nagged at me was that I wouldn't sleep in Dean's room because of what people would think. I made the resolution to myself to stop giving a fuck what other people thought of me.

I was in such good spirits that not even the annoying task of packing up my hotel room bothered me. After double checking that I had packed everything,I opened my door intending to go have breakfast. When I opened the door Dean was standing there poised to knock.

''Good morning.'' I smiled.

''Good morning,love. You left this in my room last night.'' He handed me the bra I had been wearing.

''Oh,thanks. I was about to go down and get some breakfast,come with me?''

''I'd love to.''

Dean and I took the elevator down to the dining room,got some food and sat down at a table for two.

''So,Jane,aren't you worried someone will see us together?'' Dean said jokingly.

''No,I'm not. I've decided not to care what people think of me anymore. The reason I didn't want people seeing me leave your room was because I didn't want people to think that I'm a slut. I didn't want them to think that I was the new girl who was only there to bang the Superstars. I know that I'm not like that and if that's their judgment,so be it.''

''Well said,babe. I'm proud of you. You'll be a lot happier not giving a shit,trust me,I am.''

''Anyway,last night was amazing.''

''It really was. I had a hard time sleeping because I wanted you next to me,though.''

''Sorry. I promise,next time I'll stay.'' I smiled.

''Good.''

We finish our breakfast and go back to our respective rooms to get our things. We had to leave in an hour to be on our way to Las Vegas. As I was leaving my room with the luggage cart to go to the lobby,an annoying voice stopped me dead in my tracks.

''Hello,Jane. You and Dean looked awfully happy at breakfast,both of you wearing an afterglow of sorts.''

''Hello,AJ. I trust you remembered to pack your anti-psychotic meds,at least,I hope you did.''

''I get it,because I'm crazy. I'm not gonna let someone like you calling me crazy bother me,Janie.''

Her calling me 'Janie' made me want to bitch slap her,but I refrained.

''What do you want,AJ?''

''I just wanted to let you know what you're getting into with Dean Ambrose.''

''What the hell are you talking about?''I said tiredly. Just being in the same room with AJ wears me out.

''Oh nothing. Just that Dean has some anger issues.''

''I already knew that.''

''Really?Well did you know that there was a Diva about to come to the roster before you? Yeah,she was very promising at NXT...until she started dating Dean. She started showing up a little limpy,like it was hard for her to walk. One day she showed up with big bruises on her shoulders,about the size of a man's hand.''

I just stared at her,not sure what to make of her story.

''Then one day we heard a little commotion in their hotel room. After a long night of sick,sexual torture,she decided to start fighting back. She tried hitting Dean with a chair,it only made him angry. He punched her repeatedly in the head before she got free and left. She never told anyone else what happened so Dean never got fired.''

''Are you done?''

''Just one more thing. See,I know Dean's sick,dark side,I've been at the mercy of it. I took the same sexual torture that poor girl did,only I enjoyed it.'' She said with a sick smile.

''I don't believe a single word you say,AJ.''

''Well you better believe,honey.'' She said and skipped away. I wanted to go after her and beat the living shit out of her but I kept my anger in check.

I continued downstairs and went out to put my things in the bus.

''Hey Jane,we're about to head out,you wanna ride with us?''

''Oh hey Kaitlyn. That depends will AJ be with you?''

''Oh God no,it's just me,Nattie and Tyson.''

''Yeah,umm,just let me go say bye to Dean...even though I'll see him in a few hours.''

''Go on.'' Kaitlyn laughed.

''Hey! Roman,do you know where Dean is?''

''Yeah I think he's upstairs,he forgot something in his room.''

''Thanks Ro.'' I ran up to Dean's room and knocked on the door.

I heard a little yelling and then something hit against a wall. After a minute of Dean not opening the door I opened it myself. What I saw was Dean sitting on the edge of the bed with a towel wrapped around his hand.

''Dean?''

''Oh,shit,Jane,hi.''

''What happened?''

He sighed.

''My home in Cincinnati has been foreclosed.''

''Oh god,I'm sorry.''

''See,every month I would send money to my mom,to help with rent and food and I also sent my mortgage payment,she told me if I sent her the money she would go pay it for me. Turns out she's been using the money to gamble and score coke with. That was her on the phone. I can't believe I was stupid enough to trust her. The wall took the brunt of my anger,by the way.''

I went over to him on the bed and hugged him and kissed his cheek.

''She's your mother,it's your instinct to trust her.''

''Yeah but with her I should've known better,if I couldn't trust her as a kid I don't know what made me trust her now.''

''Well,you're a big time wrestler now,you can buy a new house.''

''I know,it's just that that was the first stable investment I ever made.''

''I'm sorry.'' I said again.

''The second stable investment I've ever made,of course,was you.''

''Oh Dean.'' I said with a smile.

''It's true. Anyway,we probably ought to be going.''

''Yeah,Kaitlyn's waiting for me,I'm gonna ride with her,Natalya and Tyson,I came up here to tell you bye.''

''Oh,okay,you'd better get down then. I'll see you in Vegas.'' He kissed my lips and I got up.

''Wait,Jane?''

''Yeah,Dean?''

''Thanks for being there for me just now,it meant a lot. I...I love you.''

''Oh Dean,I love you too.'' I walk back over to him and wrap my arms around his neck and kissed him.

''So,that's that,I'm in love. I hope it doesn't turn out the way all my other relationships have.''

My mind went to that possibly made up girl AJ was talking about.

''It won't,sweetie. I promise.'' I kiss his lips again and go down downstairs to leave for Vegas.


	9. Chapter 9

''Well if it isn't the cutest couple in the world!'' I say to Nat and Tyson as I get into the car.

''Hey Jane! Are you excited about going to Vegas?'' Natalya asked.

''Very excited.''

''You're just excited to see Dean again even though you just left him.'' Kaitlyn joked.

''Dean? So you and Dean are dating? That's great! I can definitely see you two together.''Nat said.

''Yeah,he's a great guy.''

''So what do you think about Jane and Dean?'' Nat asked Tyson. He hesitated.

''Uh,that's great,hope you two are happy.'' He smiled at me in the rearview mirror but there was something in his face,something like warning,but I didn't think much of it.

''So Kaitlyn,I think we need to get you a man.''

''Jane,I'm fine being single right now.''

''Please,Kaitlyn,I know you're holding out for Seth.'' Natalya said from the front seat.

''You like Seth?''

''Umm,a little,yeah.'' She smiled.

''I could talk to him if you want,tell him how awesome you are.''

''I guess you could,but Seth's never even given me the time of day.''

''He will.'' I smiled.

For an hour we all discussed random things,from favorite entrance themes,favorite books,movies,etc. Finally we all feel the need to stretch our legs so we stop at a gas station.

Kaitlyn and Nat run to the restroom while I lean against the car with Tyson.

''So,you and Dean,huh?''

''Yeah.'' I smiled.

''Listen Jane,uh,you need to know that Dean has a bad temper,sometimes the smallest things can set him off.''

''Really?''

''Yeah,I've seen it. One time Sheamus left the locker room without closing his locker all the way and he attacked Sheamus.''

''Wow.''

''But when he's not in a mood or anything,he is a nice guy.''

''Well thanks for telling me,Tyson,I appreciate it. I'm gonna run to the bathroom real quick.''

I go to the restroom to find Kaitlyn and Natalya freshening up.

''Guys,I need to ask you something. Have either of you ever been around Dean when he's in a bad mood or angry?''

They shook their heads.

''Why? Did something happen?''Nat asked.

''No,no. I've just been hearing rumors about Dean,that he gets violent.''

''From who? AJ?'' Kaitlyn asked.

''Yeah,actually.''

I don't know why but I opted to not say anything about what Tyson told me.

''I told you not to listen to her,she's psycho. She just wants to mess with your head.''

''You're right. We should get back to the car.''

We head to the car and drive away. I started thinking about Dean and figured that if his temper truly was that bad,he'd have been fired by now. Finally after another hour and a half,we get to our hotel in Las Vegas. I get out of the car and look around for Dean and spot him the same time he spotted me,he was at the end of the long parking lot. Both of us started running toward one another. We meet in the middle of the parking lot and I jump into Dean's arms,wrapping my legs around his waist,kissing him,he spun me around twice.

''It looks like he's eating her.'' I hear Seth say.

''They're just in the honeymoon phase.''Roman answered,I could tell he was smiling.

Finally Dean put me down and I go to hug the guys.

''Hi boys.''

Roman and Seth both smiled.

I looked at Seth for a minute and looked back at Kaitlyn. I had to make this happen,they would make such a cute couple.

''So Jane,this is your first show in Vegas,you excited?" Roman asked as we were unloading our things from the bus.

''I'm super excited. I get to fight the Bellas with Kaitlyn. I just really hate the Bellas.''

At that,all three of them chuckled.

''We hate most of the Diva division,everyone except Kaitlyn,Nattie and you,of course.'' Seth said.

''They're all a bunch of skanks.'' Dean added.

''Yeah I can't stand most of them either.'' I said.

After we unloaded our stuff we went into the hotel lobby to check in.

''So Jane I was thinking,maybe we could get a room together,y'know,so we won't have to sneak around or anything.''

''Really? That sounds nice,Dean.'' I smiled and he smiled to where his dimples were out in full force,it made my knees weak.

We check in and go to our room,Dean immediately started kissing me,leading me to the bed. He pushed me on the bed to where I was on my back and he started kissing my neck.

''Dean,stop.''

''I don't wanna.'' He said in between kisses.

''Dean,I need to unpack and we need to get ready for the show.''

Dean just groaned and got off me.

''There's always tonight,baby.'' I say.

''Yeah but now I have a hard-on. How am I supposed to get rid it?''

''I'm sure you know what do to,darling.''

''But I wanna come in you,not into a toilet.''

''You paint a lovely picture,Dean,really.'' I teased.

''Get on your knees.''

''Dean.''

''Please.''

I did as he said.

''Just kneel there with your mouth open.'' I did and then he pulled my shirt up and my bra down,exposing my breasts.

''Ah,yeah,baby.'' He moaned as he jacked off while aiming for my mouth and squeezing my breast. Great,now I was turned on.

Finally I undid the button on my jeans and let down the zipper and started playing with my clit. Dean,noticing this,started stroking himself faster. After a minute I could see his cock throbbing and I couldn't help but stroke myself faster and faster until I came.

''Ah. Dean.'' I moaned.

In the middle of my orgasm,Dean came all over my face. This actually turned me on,that fact made me feel dirty.

''Go clean yourself up,you filthy slut.'' Dean said as he pulled his pants up and smacked my ass. I knew he was being playful,he was smiling,but obviously I did what said.

When I came out of the bathroom,Dean had gotten busy unpacking. I did the same until it was time to go to the gym and workout then leave for the show.

As we left the hotel I saw AJ cozying up to Wade Barrett,when we walked past her,that same sick smile came over her face again. I made a mental note to ask for a match with her.


	10. Chapter 10

I was a little nervous backstage,even though I've already been in a few shows,I still got nervous before a match,especially when it was either a taping of Raw or Smackdown.

''Just relax,Jane,we're gonna destroy the Bellas.''Kaitlyn said reassuringly.

''You're right,I just still get nervous before going out.''

''Don't worry,it'll pass.'' As she said that,her theme music came on and we left to go to the ring,me just walking next to Kaitlyn,her doing her thing by waving at the audience and throwing up the horns. She grabbed my hand and pulled it up with hers,both of us now throwing the horns up. This made me feel a a little better.

We get into the ring and the Bellas come out,with microphones. Ugh.

''Well if it isn't Porky the Pig and Miss Piggy!'' Brie remarked.

''Yeah I guess somehow they got loose from the farm.'' Nikki said and then they proceeded to start making oinking sounds.

Kaitlyn and I gave each other a look and got out of the ring and ran for them,surprisingly,they were prepared,they were fighting back. After a few slaps and me throwing Brie hard against the barrier,we fought our way back up to the ring.

The Bellas put up a hell of a fight but Kaitlyn gave Nikki her spear and it was over. I saw Brie slowly stepping over to her sister and I casually acted as if I were about to leave the ring,then snuck up next to her and deliver a headlock driver,a move I stole obviously from Dean. The audience had a mixed reaction to this. Kaitlyn got out of the ring and I was putting my leg over the rope about to step out of the ring when I heard that familiar intro:

Sierra  
Hotel  
India  
Echo  
Lima  
Delta...The Shield.

What in the fuck?I stepped back into the ring and waited for them. The audience had no clue as to why The Shield were interrupting after a Divas match and neither did I.

They made their way through the audience and over the barrier. Dean was holding a mic. They got into the ring,trying to contain the smiles on their faces and Dean spoke.

''Jane Moxley. Look at you.''

I did,on the Titantron,there was a closeup of me.

''I can tell you were inspired by The Shield and we're flattered by that. We were wondering if you would be the fourth member of The Shield.''

I was speechless. Why hadn't Dean discussed this with me first? I went to the edge of the ring and motioned for a mic.

''Well,Ambrose,your offer is appealing,but what will being in The Shield do for me? What will it give me?''

Dean looked me straight in the eyes.

''Dominance,Jane. Dominance. The boys and I run this yard,you too can be a Hound of justice.''

I look around the arena to see what the audience were thinking,a lot of them were shaking their heads and yelling no. But I obviously couldn't refuse.

''I accept your offer,Ambrose,Rollins,Reigns.''

''Good. Next show you can come down to the ring with us.''

''Can I hold your title belt?'' I asked in a sort of flirty way. Dean and I would obviously eventually have an onscreen romance,so I wanted to prep the audience for it.

''Of course.''

The theme music came back on and the four of us left the ring,going backstage.

I gave Dean a friendly push.

''Why didn't you tell me you were gonna ask me to join The Shield?''

''We wanted to see how you would react with a live audience,you did quite well.'' Dean said with a kiss to the cheek.

''Well,thanks. I've always wanted to be in The Shield.''

''We think you're gonna do great with us.'' Roman said and Seth nodded his head in agreement.

''Thanks Ro.'' I smiled.

I remembered Kaitlyn.

''Seth,after we're all showered and dressed I need to talk to you about something.''

''Umm,okay.''

We all headed our separate ways to clean up and change. When I was less sweaty I went to find Seth,I found him leaning against the wall not far from the locker room.

''Hey,Seth!''

''Hey,what did you need to talk to me about?''

''You're single right?''

''Yeah.''

''Why haven't you ever asked Kaitlyn out?''

''Kaitlyn?Eh,I don't think she'd ever go out with me.''

''I know for a fact that she would.'' I smile.

''She is pretty.''

''And fun to be around,hilarious,the list goes on. You should text her.''

''I...I think I will.'' He smiled.

''Good. You two would make a cute couple. I'm gonna head out,have you seen Dean?''

''He left already.''

''Oh,okay. Well,I'll see you later.''

''Bye.'' Seth said,pulling out his phone.

I walked past Kaitlyn who was smiling down at her own phone. It made me happy to think that they would end up with each other.

I was a bit worried about Dean,it was unlike him to leave the arena without me. I shrugged off the notion that something was wrong and figured he was just really tired.

I walk into the room to see Dean lying on the bed,feet crossed at the ankles,a thoughtful,brooding look on his face,a cigarette in his mouth and a beer in his hand.


	11. Chapter 11

''Hey babe.'' I say as I walk in,throwing my bag on the bed and heading to the mini bar for a beer. Dean was quiet. Noticing his somber attitude,I place my beer on the nightstand and stand next to him,him still being on the bed.

''Dean,what's wrong?''

He was quiet for a few more minutes until he asked me a question.

''Why were you talking to Seth backstage tonight?'' I could tell by his voice he was attempting to accuse me of something.

''What?''

He leaped out of the bed and grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked it.

''I said why were you talking to Seth backstage tonight!''

He didn't give me a chance to answer before throwing me to the floor.

''Dean stop!'' I was now crying.

''What were you doing with him!?''

He threw his beer bottle against the wall,shards of glass flying everywhere.

''Dean!I was just talking to him about Kaitlyn!'' I cried.

''What?''He growled.

''I was trying to get them together,they both like one another.'' I managed to say through tears.

Dean's demeanor instantly changed. He slumped his shoulders and looked ashamed.

''I'm so sorry Jane.'' He said as he helped me up off the floor.

''Dean,I would never cheat on you,it hurts me to think you would believe that I would.'' I said after I had composed myself.

Dean wrapped his arms around me tightly,I hesitated a moment before putting my arms around him.

''I'm so sorry,sweetheart,I'm just scared you're gonna leave me for something better.''

''I've already told you,Dean,there is nothing better. I want you and only you.'' I said as I pushed a wild curl out of his face.

''I'm so sorry.''He repeated as he leaned his forehead against mine. When he pulled back I noticed there was blood on his forehead. I touched my own forehead and noted there was a cut from the glass from the flying beer bottle.

''Oh shit,I'm such an asshole,let me get you a rag.''

He returned from the bathroom with a cool,damp washcloth and cleaned the cut.

''Lie down on the bed and hold the rag to your head until the bleeding stops,I'm going to clean up my mess.''

He went to get a broom and dustpan to sweep up the glass. I lied there trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. I came to the conclusion that he was just a little stressed and he just loved me and didn't want to lose me,I figured it wouldn't happen again. When Dean finished sweeping he came back over to me and checked my head.

''Well it stopped bleeding.'' He bent down and kissed the wound.

''Here,drink this,it'll calm your nerves. Please,forgive me.'' He said with sincerity and handed me the beer I had intended on drinking. I took a long gulp.

''I forgive you,Dean.''

''Good.'' He kissed my forehead again and went over to his side of the bed and got in and leaned his head on my shoulder.

''I love you,Jane.''

''I love you too,Dean.'' I leaned my head on top of his.

He swept his hand up and down my thigh,sending goosebumps to my flesh. He undid the button on my jeans and started playing my my clit,I sat there enjoying the sensation while twirling my fingers through his curly hair.

I started to moan and push my hips upward.

''Take your pants off,and your panties,they're wet.'' He smirked.

I did as he said and lay back down,opening my legs,welcoming Dean. He postioned himself between me and started working me with his tongue. He came up for a second to speak.

''I love kissing your sweet pussy.'' He said and went back to one of the things he did best.

''Oh,Dean.'' I moaned. After a few more thrusts of his tongue,I began to come.

''Dean!'' I screamed as I involuntarily come up off the bed,Dean never removing his mouth from me,him staying there made me come harder than usual. I thought I might black out but Dean finally pulled away,his face dripping with my come.

He immediately undressed and pushed into me,biting my nipple and panting in my ear.

''I'm gonna make up for my actions even if it takes all night.'' He panted,emphasizing each word with a hard thrust.

It didn't take all night,only a few hours. Dean made me feel as if I were in Heaven,his body and mine fit so perfectly together that every time we have sex it's like Heaven on earth.

By the time Dean and I were through,I had pretty much forgot the incident from earlier and with Dean and I coming multiple times,the sheets were soaked. Finally we just collapsed into each other's arms and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning I woke up and Dean was gone. On his side of the bed was a note and flower from a vase in the hotel room. The note read:

'Jane,I wanted to wake you so we could go to the gym together but you looked too peaceful. I just wanted to let you know I'll be back in a couple of hours and that I love you and I'm still sorry for how I acted last night. See you in a little while. Love ,Dean.'

I smiled at the note and got out of bed. I noted that I was a little sore from Dean's apology last night,but it was a good kind of sore. I told myself to do some extra stretching before my workout today. I took a long,hot shower before getting dressed and heading to the gym. As I walked out our door,I saw Dean had placed his US title belt on a shelf,his way of reminding me that I debut with The Shield tonight. I was so excited about that.

I get to the gym and Kaitlyn spots me right away.

''Jane,hey! I just wanted to say congrats on joining The Shield.''

''Thanks,Kaitlyn. I'm beyond excited,I can't wait to serve up some justice to the Divas division.''

''Especially to one tiny chested,psychopath?''

I laughed. ''Definitely.''

''Hey after our workout we should spar.'' Kaitlyn suggested.

''Yeah,definitely.'' I said as I headed for the weights.

I was sitting at a workout bench lifting 40 pound weights when CM Punk came over.

''Hi.'' He greeted me with a smile.

''Hey.''

''You're pretty hot for a newbie.'' He said bluntly.

''Um,thanks,I guess.''

''I was thinking,maybe you and I could go out sometime.''

''Sorry,I don't think so.''

''Why not? We could be a power couple in the WWE. You can win the Divas title,I'll be WWE champ again,obviously. It would be perfect. I could show you how things work around here.'' He said as he pushed a lock of my hair behind my ears.

''Jeez,what is with you guys? Can't you see that I'm with Dean?''

''Ambrose?Pfft,honey you could do better than Ambrose.''

''I want Dean,okay. He makes me happy and tonight I'm going out with The Shield and I'll be holding Dean's title belt.''

''He just wants something pretty on his arm,a hot valet.''

''It's not like that with him. We're gonna be together for a long time,so you and Swagger and all the other Superstars should just stop hitting on me,okay?''

I got up and went over to Kaitlyn.

''Why do these guys keep hitting on me? The other night it was Jack Swagger and just now CM Punk tried asking me out.''

''It'll pass,that happened to me too. Eventually they'll find some other hottie to occupy their time.''

''I hope so. I don't want Dean getting jealous.''

''You really like him don't you?''

''Love is more like it,actually.'' I smiled.

''Speaking of love,have you and Seth been talking?'' I asked.

''Yes and I can't thank you enough for getting him to text me last night. He's amazing. We're going out after the show tonight.''

''Awe. Well I'm happy to have played Cupid. We should go spar now,I think some of the guys and girls have been sparring in the empty ballroom.''

We head over to the ballroom and start working on our moves. I noticed Dean was there sparring with Antonio Cesaro. When he saw me he started acting like a goofball,making funny faces. I couldn't help but smile.

I also noticed AJ was perched up on the stage watching Dean. So I walked over to Dean and planted a big kiss on his lips.

''Mm what was that for?''

''Just cause.'' I smiled but at the same time felt bad for kissing him just to make AJ jealous. So I leaned over and gave him another kiss,simply because I wanted to.

''Are you excited about tonight?''

''I am. I can't wait to walk down to the ring with you guys,and hold your belt. Standing ringside and holding your United States title belt will definitely be fulfilling to my inner fangirl.''I smiled.

''I think it'll look sexy wrapped around your waist.'' He smirked and gave me another kiss.

At this,AJ hopped off stage and left. Good,she needed to know that Dean was mine and that she should just get over him.


	13. Chapter 13

Finally the time had come. I was minutes away from debuting with The Shield. I was nervous and excited,Dean was trying his best to calm me down.

''Listen,I know you're freaking out right now but you have to calm down. Now,what I want you to do is get out all your excitement right now.''

''How?''

''Jump up and down and scream if you have to,I know you've been wanting to do that since we asked you to join.'' He smiled.

''And you won't make fun of me?''

''Of course not.''

''Ok.''

So I proceeded to jump up and down in circles while screaming.

''I'm in the fucking Shield!I'm debuting with The Shield!WOO!''

Finally I got it all out of my system. A little red-faced and a bit more calm,I looked over to Dean,Roman and Seth,they were all smiling,trying not to laugh.

''You said you wouldn't make fun of me.''

''And we're not,love. Just happy that you've joined us.'' Dean said with a kiss.

''It was a little funny.''Seth said.

''Shut up.'' I laughed and punched him playfully in the arm.

And then the music hit. Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta,The Shield. We made our way out of the sky box and started descending the stairs. I was proud of myself for keeping a straight face,and not tripping. I followed behind the three of them,when I went to jump over the barricade,Dean held my hand while I jumped down.

And then Dean handed me his title belt and I slung it over my shoulder. The guys each gave me a fistbump and got into the ring. The match was The Shield against Wade Barrett,Curtis Axel and Randy Orton.

I watched the match intently,barely hearing when Michael Cole talked about me.

''That of course is Jane Moxley,the newest addition to The Shield and I guess the caretaker of the Dean Ambrose's US title here at ringside.''

That was beyond surreal,hearing Michael Cole say who I was. I had to suppress the smile on my face.

Dean got knocked out of the ring a few times and I went to check on him,of course. Every time he glanced at me holding his belt,he had to stop from smiling.

Finally the match hit it's peak and Orton attempted to RKO Dean but he countered with his headlock driver. This time I figured it was okay to jump up and down at least once,so I did before climbing in the ring to give Dean his belt. I held his arm up,showing off the victor of this fight. Seth and Roman gave me another fistbump and when the three of them held their fists together,Dean motioned for me to do it with them. I might have just been a valet tonight,but I knew that starting soon I would be serving up some justice of my own.

''That was amazing!''I exclaim as we get back to the sky box.

''I loved having you at ringside.'' Dean said as he picked me up,my legs wrapping around him and kissing me.

''Yeah,we're glad you didn't trip or go into hysterics or anything.''

''Very funny,Ro.''

Roman smiled.

''I say we celebrate and go have drinks at the hotel bar.'' Dean proposed.

''I can't,I'm going out with Kaitlyn.''Seth said.

''Me either,I've gotta get back and give my little girl a call.'' Roman added.

''Well Jane,I guess it's just you and me. We can do our own celebrating.'' Dean said as he playfully put his hand on my ass.

''Okay,don't need to hear about your sex life.''

''Sorry,Seth. I couldn't help it.''

''Anyways,I'm gonna go get Kaitlyn. See you guys later.''

''Yeah,I'm gonna leave,too.''

So Seth and Roman left and it was just Dean and myself.

''So what do you wanna do?'' I ask Dean.

''I was thinking we could get a six pack and retire to our hotel room for a little celebratory fuck.''

''Sounds good to me.''

So we grabbed our stuff and headed out of the arena and back to our room.


	14. Chapter 14

As Dean and I head to the hotel in the cab,I feel my mood change suddenly. I was angry and just felt like crying.

'Dammit.' I thought to myself with a grimace. I had a feeling I was probably on my period. And Dean wanted to get back to the hotel,have a few beers and have a roll in the sheets.

We get back to the hotel,Dean going to store inside the hotel to get the beer and me heading upstairs to see if my suspicions were true.

Yep. Great,now I have to tell Dean that I couldn't be with him because of my period. Even worse,I tend to get angry for no apparent reason,I go off on people before I can stop myself. Stupid fucking hormones.

''I've got the alcohol,let's get drunk and make a little love.''

I,who was sitting on the bed propped up on the headboard,rolled my eyes.

''What?'' He asked.

'' 'Make a little love' ?We've never made love,we've only fucked.''

''Um,and that's a bad thing?''

''Yes,Dean it is,especially when it would be nice to know that I'm loved by you making love to me,not just being fucked like a common whore.''

Instead of Dean giving a reply,he came to the bed and sat down next to me. He leaned in to kiss my neck but I pulled away.

''Stop,Dean. I am not in the fucking mood.''

''At the arena you were all for coming back here and sleeping with me now you're being a...a...''

He is not about to call me what I think he is.

''Just say it,Dean!''

''A bitch!You're being a bitch!''

I jumped up off the bed and locked myself in the bathroom,childish,I know,but I can't control myself when I'm on my period. I've always had that problem.

I heard Dean get off the bed and leave the room,I walk out of the bathroom,now I was alone,I had run Dean off. I collapsed on the bed and started crying,crying for everything I could think of;for being a bitch to Dean,for having cramps,for fucking world peace. Eventually my tears slowed down and I propped myself back on the headboard and turned on the tv,Titanic was on,how convenient.

About the time Jack was going under the cold Atlantic Ocean leaving Rose alone and frozen and with tears rolling down my cheeks,Dean walks in. He has a couple of plastic bags with him.

He laid out the contents of the bags. Midol,tampons,chamomile tea,a dvd of The Notebook and two 1 pint containers of Ben & Jerry's Phish Food.

''Dean,how did you know?''I knew this was a stupid question seeing as I was acting randomly irrational,but I asked it anyway.

He shrugged his shoulders and smiled. I got up and walked around the bed and wrapped my arms around his torso. I was more teary than I was before,with Dean being amazing and me being a horrid bitch to him.

''Oh Dean,I'm so sorry I said what I said and the way I acted,I suck.'' I said as I heaved with tears.

''It's okay,baby girl,I understand. I know it's not your fault.'' He said then kissed my forehead.

I looked up at him with my teary eyes and my pathetic,puffy face. He wiped the tears from my cheeks with his thumbs.

''You're amazing,Dean. Do you really plan on watching The Notebook with me?'' I kind of laughed a bit.

''Of course I do. Nothing like a good chick flick after kicking some ass in the ring,right? Now you go get in the bed and get under the blanket,I'll bring you the ice cream.''

I did as he said and he was true to his word,he watched the entire movie. It was nice to just sit there with him,eat ice cream,have a beer and cry over a movie.

When the movie ended,Dean turned off the tv and got in the bed with me and wrapped his arms around me.

''Goodnight,love.''

''Goodnight,Dean.''

I cried a few more tears but not because I was sad or hormonal,but because I loved Dean so much and didn't know what I did to deserve someone like him.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day I woke up intending on not being a bitch to Dean. I made sure to take a double dose of Midol. And today I would make my workout kickboxing,that way I could let out my hormonal anger by kicking the shit out of a bag.

That night I was basically off,thank God. All I had to do was go out with Dean and the boys for their match against Big Show,John Cena and Daniel Bryan.

Roman was able to get a spear in to Cena but not in time to distract Show who WMD'd Dean. He covered and pinned him. I immediately jump in the ring to check on Dean,who was out of it.

''My head hurts.''He mumbled.

''I know sweetie,let's get you up and backstage.'' I motioned for Roman and Seth to help me get Dean up.

We get him backstage and to the doc.

''Mr. Ambrose you are very lucky,that hit caught you in almost the right spot,just a little bit further to the right and your jaw would have been broken. Now,who will be taking this man home?''

''Me.'' I answer.

''Okay,I'm going to write a prescription for a painkiller that I want him to take immediately once you get it.'' He said and handed me the prescription paper.

''Thanks Doctor Sampson.'' I say and he leaves.

''So,how am I supposed to get him back to the hotel?''

''You can borrow my rental,I'll take a cab.''

''Thanks,Roman.'' I smiled.

''What's going on?'' Dean asked as he was sort of coming to.

''You got hit really hard and need a painkiller,I'm stopping and getting it then I'm taking you to the hotel.''

''Mmm,good.''He smiled and grabbed my ass.

''Sorry Dean,neither one of us is in condition for that particular act tonight.''

Dean frowned.

''Sorry,love.'' I kissed him on the forehead.

''Jane,I brought the car around front,let's get him in.''

Roman and Seth walked at either side of Dean to the car,making sure he didn't fall.

''Bye guys.'' I smiled and drive off to the pharmacy.

''God I need a drink.'' Dean says as we sit and wait for his prescription.

''Yeah,no. You're not gonna drink while taking a narcotic,babe.''

Dean just groaned.

''Don't worry,you'll be fine tomorrow but you can't fight again for a couple more days.''

''Fuck.'' As he said this the pharmacist handed me the meds and we leave.

We get back to our room and I make Dean take the pills,not long after he did,he fell fast asleep. I guess the meds put him into a real deep sleep,he just laid there motionless,tongue almost hanging out of his mouth,drooling a bit. I couldn't help but smile. No matter what,he was always adorable when he was asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning I woke up earlier than usual so I could get my training in so I could spend the rest of the day with Dean until my match tonight against Layla.

I was walking on the treadmill when Kaitlyn came in.

''Jane?''

''Oh hey,Kaitlyn.''

''I need your help with something.''

I get off the machine and wipe the sweat from my brow.

''Sure,what is it?''

''I have a date with Seth tonight,our third date and I think that tonight might be the night he wants to...y'know.''

''Really? Do you want to...y'know,with him?''

''Very much so but I'm nervous and need something to wear.''

''Okay,let me go get changed and check on Dean,see if you can get Nat to come too,she'd enjoy it. I'll meet you in the lobby in 10 minutes.''

I get to the room and see that Dean is awake.

''Hey babe,sorry I wasn't here when you woke up,I was working out. How are you feeling?''

''Better,I slept way to hard though.'' He said with a yawn.

''Yeah,you looked pretty peaceful. Listen,I have to go shopping with Kaitlyn for a little while,she has a big date with Seth tonight. I should be back by at least one.''

I hurried to throw some jeans and a tee on.

''Don't you have a match tonight?''

''Yeah,I do.''

''Well I should go to the arena with you then.''

''No,babe,you need to rest. It's Raw,you can just watch me on tv.''

''This sucks. Are you still...?''

''Riding the crimson wave? Yes,but it should be all over tomorrow.''

''Good. I hate seeing you cry so much,even if it is over little things and you can't help it.''

''Awe,that's sweet. Now,I'm gonna stop at the front desk and have someone bring up some breakfast.'' I say as I lean over and kiss his lips.

''And take your pill if you need to.''

''I will,Jane. Thanks for being amazing.'' Dean smiled.

''You're welcome.'' I smiled back and head out the door.

I order Dean his breakfast and go find Kaitlyn and Nattie. I'm usually not much of a shopper,I knew this would be a long day.

''Nattie,something bothering you?'' I ask from the back seat of Kaitlyn's rental car.

''It's nothing,Tyson and I just had a fight last night.''

''What happened?''

''I just tried talking to him about the way he doesn't even try to be romantic anymore and he just shrugged it off and fell asleep.''

''Oh,I'm sorry hon. Maybe he'll come around.'' I say encouragingly.

''Anyway,how's Dean?''

''He's better,just a little sore. Show got him pretty good last night.''

''Seth was telling me about that,he said that Dean would probably want a rematch.'' Kaitlyn said.

''He is one for getting revenge. Ugh. I'll have to see if I can talk him out of it.'' After I said this,my phone rang. It was Stephanie.

''Steph?''

''Jane,hi. I'm just calling you to let you know that if you win your match tonight,you'll be the number one contender for the Divas title.''

Whoa.

''Seriously? I haven't even been here a month and they're giving me that chance?''

''Yep,congratulations!'' She hung up. I couldn't believe it.

''What's up?'' Kaitlyn asked.

''That was Stephanie. If I win my match against Layla tonight,I'll be the number one contender for the Divas championship.''

At this,all three of us squeeled. I was ecstatic,because AJ is the Divas Champ and I would just love to kick her ass.

We start off by dress shopping. When Kaitlyn was on her sixth dress,I excused myself to go the restroom. I was glad to see I wasn't bleeding anymore. This day just keeps getting better and better. Finally Kaitlyn found the perfect dress and we head to Victoria's Secret. I figured that I would buy something too,I had a feeling Dean and I would be celebrating this week. I found this really cute,sexy nightie and some lacy,basically see through black panties and matching bra. I knew Dean would love it.

Finally we're though shopping for the day and head back. I walk into the room to see Dean doing push-ups.

''Dean,you're supposed to be in bed.''

''I couldn't stand being so still,I had to get up and move. Ooh,is that a Victoria's Secret bag?'' He asked while putting his hands on my hips,kissing me.

''It is,and you cannot see what's in it until maybe tomorrow. You need your strength.'' I winked.

''Why? What's tomorrow?''

''Well,tomorrow is when the doc said you could have physical exertion...and we may be celebrating.''

''Celebrating what?''

''After tonight I may be the number one contender for the Divas championship.'' I smiled.

''I'm so proud of you!'' Dean exclaimed as he hugged me tightly.

I was kind of proud of myself,too. I'd been through a lot to get here and to finally be where I wanted to be,my dream career,Dean,it was amazing.


	17. Chapter 17

''Come on,I have to go to the arena with you.''

''Dean,I can't let you do that babe,the doctor said you need to rest.''

''Fuck what doc Sampson said!''

''I want you there,too. Look,I'll call him and ask if you're okay to go.''

I call doc Sampson and he said it would probably be okay if Dean came. Thank God,I didn't want to keep arguing with him,and I wanted him there too. This was a big night.

We get to the arena,I give Dean a kiss and he goes off to find Seth and Roman. I was glad he had friends like them,I know he never had too many good friends growing up.

''Hi Jane.'' Stephanie smiled as she walked towards me.

''Hey Steph,it's good to see you.''

''Are you excited?''

''Beyond. I still can't believe I'm getting this opportunity so soon.''

''Well,everyone at talent relations really likes you and thought you deserved it. Dad likes you too.''

Holy shit,Vince McMahon? I had to stop myself from grinning like an idiot,I had to keep my composure.

''Wow,that's insane. I'm glad I'm doing a good job for this company.''

''Well,you should go start getting ready,I'll talk to you later.'' She said and walked away.

I go to the locker room and get my gear on. As I was rounding the corner to head backstage,AJ walked out in front of me.

''What do you want?'' I ask her.

''Oh nothing,just to wish you luck in your match.''

''Right. I don't need luck,AJ,I've got skills. I'm gonna kick Layla's ass tonight and when I finally get the chance,on whatever pay-per-view it may be on,I'm gonna kick yours for the Divas Championship. Believe that.'' I smirked at her and walked away. I was starting to act like Dean now,this thought made me smile.

I hang around backstage with Dean,the boys and Kaitlyn until my match. Seth and Kaitlyn really were a cute couple,and not just because they have matching hair.

I was warned that I had two minutes until I went out.

''Good luck baby girl.''Dean smiled and kissed me.

Kaitlyn hugged me and wished me luck. Seth and Roman gave me a fistbump.

I go stand behind the curtain,sending up a prayer. My music hits and I walk out. I couldn't believe the crowd was cheering for me,I still can't get used to it.

I get into the ring and throw up the horns,something I adopted from Kaitlyn. I also point a finger to the sky,thanking God for this opportunity. I look straight into the camera and smile and blow a kiss,knowing that Dean was watching me backstage. Then Layla comes out. I don't necessarily hate Layla,but I don't really like her either,so I had no problem beating the crap out of her.

Our match gets started. Layla starts off with her high flying jumping off the ropes stuff and knocks me on my ass. I get up and we have a standoff,neither one of us moving,then she slaps me. I kick her in the stomach and push her down into a headlock. Somehow she gets out of it and stands up and kicks my thigh. When she turns around from her gloating and smiling at the camera,I grab her arm and give her an arm breaker. She gets up and flees to the corner of the ring. Perfect. I run and jump with a Superman Punch Roman would be proud of.

With a sudden burst of energy,Layla gets away from the corner of the ring and attempts her Nasty Kick,intending on ending the match. However,I grab her leg mid-kick and counter with a headlock driver. It's over,I won. The crowd went crazy.

''Jane Moxley is the number one contender for the Divas championship!''Michael Cole exclaimed.

I was overcome with emotion. Dean,Seth and Roman run out from backstage and jump into the ring,Dean hugged me first,he actually picked me up and hugged me. Seth and Roman joined in,now a group hug. This brought tears to my eyes,the guys didn't really even have to be there tonight but they still came and they still ran out to congratulate me. I was glad that Seth and Ro came with the Dean Ambrose package,I knew they were two of my best friends. With Dean and Seth on either side of me,they held my arms up in victory,Roman pointing to me and yelling 'The next Divas Champ!'

Finally our mini in-ring victory party ended and we made our way backstage.

''Well,Jane,what do you have to say for yourself?'' Roman asked,smiling.

''I don't know,I'm speechless,I can't believe I won.''

''We knew you would win,babe.'' Dean smiled.

''Listen Jane,none of us are gonna be on Smackdown tomorrow since we'll all be headed to Iowa,my home state,of course. Kaitlyn and I are gonna throw you a victory party.''

''Aw,guys,you don't have to.''

''We want to.'' Kaitlyn said and hugged my neck.

''I'm so glad I have friends like y'all.''

'' 'y'all' ? What,does sweet sweet victory make that Southern accent of yours come out?'' Seth joked.

I just stuck my tongue out at him.

''We'd love to stick around but we have a date. We'll see you later girl.''Seth said with a hug.

''Bye guys!''

''I'm gonna get back to the hotel and start packing. Congrats again,Jane,you earned it.''

''Thanks Ro.''

So once again it was just Dean and I alone backstage. In a random moment of tenderness,Dean kissed me very softly,his arms wrapped around me. He propped his chin on the top of my head,us still holding one another.

''Roman was right,you do deserve this,honey,more than anyone else. I'm so proud of you.''

I pulled away from him and looked up at him.

''Thank you.''

''Have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?''

I shook my head.

''They are. They're like emeralds. I could spend all day looking into them.'' He said with another soft kiss.

''Listen,you go get changed and we'll head back. I'm going to express to you how much I love you.''

''Okay.''

I head to the locker room and change. I was looking forward to spending the night in bed with Dean,making love. I was glad that Dean has decided to show me his softer side,that side of him suits him well.


	18. Chapter 18

''Hey I'm gonna ask the front desk for a nice bottle of wine,you go on to the room and wait for me.'' Dean said as we walk through the hotel door.

So I head upstairs and undress quickly,putting on the lingerie I bought earlier. I also dim the lights a little and light a few candles,trying to make the lighting more romantic. I then try to find a sexy way to position myself on the bed. After a few tries I ended up going with lying on my side,propping myself up with my forearm.

''I've got wine and-'' Dean cut his sentence short when he saw me on the bed.

''You like?''

''Like? I love. You look beautiful.''

''Thank you.'' I smiled.

''Anyway,let me put some wine in the glasses and we'll make a toast.''

Dean poured the wine and handed a glass to me and propped himself up the same way I was.

''To the future Divas champ.''Dean said and we clinked glasses.

''Dean,I want to tell you something.''

''I'm listening baby doll.''

''I just wanted you to know how much happier I've been since I met you. I used to go around not really feeling much,I was at the point where the only emotion I really felt was loneliness. I didn't think I'd ever love again,I figured I'd end up living alone for the rest of my life,but then I met you and I knew that it was okay to feel love again,that it's worth the risk of heartbreak. You've made me feel loved and wanted,something that I had never felt before and I thank you for that,I love you,Dean.''

''I love you too,angel.'' He said with a kiss.

''I'll be honest with you Jane,I was the same way. I told myself that I would never let another woman in,that I would do what I wanted with them and tell them to leave. I met you not intending on falling in love,but the first time you smiled at me and that first time I kissed you,well,I took a fucking nose dive. I knew right then I would be with you and hopefully for a long long time.''

''Dean.'' I smiled.

He rested his hand on my hip and kissed me. He then set our wine glasses on the nightstand. He laid in the position he was in before and pulled me to him,his hand underneath my nightie,lightly stroking my outer thigh,and for a second,grabbing my ass. He continued to kiss me for a few minutes and he then slipped the nightie off of me,discarding it on the floor. He was now on top of me,I took his shirt off and kissed his neck and chest,slightly massaging his shoulders. Then he hovered over me,kissing my neck up to my ear and lightly nibbled on my earlobe,he then started dotting my neck and chest with kisses,then kissing me right between my breasts. I raised myself up enough so that he could unhook my bra.

He dotted my breasts with kisses and sucked and nibbled on each of my nipples,his hand finding its way between my legs,he stroked me outside my panties,at which my hips moved upward,eager. I lifted the lower part of my body and Dean discarded my panties to the floor,joining all the other clothing. He positioned his head between my thighs and lightly sucked on my clit. Normally he was rapid in the movements with his tongue but tonight we were moving a little slower,enjoying all the little sensations of being with one another. He got off the bed and quickly shed the rest of his clothes and hovered over me once more,kissing me. I put my hand between us and started slowly stroking him,making sure to stroke his entire length,and taking special care of the vein under his cock,I knew this area was very sensitive for him. He let out a soft moan.

With both of us ready,he gently slid into me,his thumb lightly stroking my clit. His movements were much slower than normal,which I could tell he wasn't used to,he wasn't used to making love,he was used to just fucking. But so far he was doing a very nice job. I could feel him all throughout me,the pleasure I was feeling in the middle of my body was spreading everywhere else. The whole time we were looking into each other's eyes,and I could see how much he loved me. Finally we were both close to coming so Dean sped up his movements slightly. We climaxed at exactly the same time,Dean throbbing inside of me,my muscles contracting around his thick cock.

''Dean.'' I moaned in a quiet voice.

''Ah.'' He filled me and pulled out,lying next to me.

I always hate the feeling of him pulling out,the second he's out I miss him being in me.

''I love you baby girl.'' Dean said as he pulled me to him,my head resting on his chest.

''I love you,Dean. I always will.''

We made love a few more times after that before falling asleep in other's arms. Our orgasms weren't as intense as they usually were,there were no loud moans or cursing or my head banging against the headboard but that was fine because I knew that we both felt closer to one other after tonight,making love instead of just having sex.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning I woke up to find Dean packing up our stuff.

''Dean,why didn't you wake me up?I could've been helping you.''

''Oh,good morning baby. It's fine,I'm almost done,I packed all your stuff except something for you to wear and your makeup bag.''

''Awe,babe. That's sweet. What time do we have to leave for the airport?''

''In about an hour.''

''Shit,I better get ready then.''

''Your clothes are on the dresser.''

So I grabbed the shirt and jeans Dean had left out and went in the bathroom to take a quick shower. As I was about to get dressed I glanced at what Dean left out;My Explicit Ambrose Violence Shirt. I had to roll my eyes and chuckle.

''Dean,we're being a bit narcissistic aren't we?''I say as I come out of the bathroom and point at my shirt.

''What?I wanted to see how you looked in it. Damn,a girl in tight jeans,Converse sneakers and one of my shirts,always a sexy sight.'' He said as he kissed me.

I then proceeded to sit at the vanity to do my makeup. Dean was just watching me.

''What?''

''Nothing,it's just that you don't need that shit,you're already beautiful.''

''That's sweet of you to say,but I'm a Diva,I have to look good everywhere I go.''

''Whatever,love.''

I finish my makeup and Dean finishes packing so we head downstairs to the lobby. Seth and Roman are already there.

''Seriously?''Roman asked,looking at my shirt.

''Don't look at me,Dean's the one who packed my stuff and left this out for me to wear.''

Dean stuck his tongue out at me.

''Let's go catch our cab,Jane,don't wanna be late.''

As Dean and I were getting in the cab,I looked over to see Seth opening a cab door for Kaitlyn.

''What are you smiling at?''Dean asked.

We got in before I answered him.

''Seth and Kaitlyn,they're so cute together aren't they?''

''Yeah,I guess.''

The ride to the airport was long,I catnapped leaning against Dean's shoulder.

We finally get to the airport,check our bags and board. I was kind of looking forward to going to Iowa,I'd never been there before and it IS Seth's home state.

We take our seats and Dean holds my hand,we both tend to get nervous on plane rides.

This time it was Dean's turn to fall asleep on me,he passed out and he slumped over to lean on my shoulder. I just smiled and propped my up on his and fell asleep too.

I had a dream that I was in a threesome with Dean,Seth and Roman. Whoa,gotta remember to keep that one to myself,it was a good dream though. My dream ended and I fluttered my eyes open to find Roman kneeling in the seat in front of us,staring at Dean and I.

''Hey Ro,how long ya been sitting there?''I asked.

''Not long,we landed,I was about to wake you two up.''

''Oh,okay. Dean,get up.''

He didn't budge.

''Dean,wake up babe.''

Nothing.

''Dean...''I said a little louder and pulled on one of his curls.

''Ow,the fuck?''

''Finally,I never thought you'd wake up,we landed.''

''Oh. Well you didn't have to pull my hair.'' He said as we get out of our seats.

''Sorry. Besides,you know you liked it.''

''No,I like pulling YOUR hair,that's different.''

I just giggled.

We get to the airport terminal to get our luggage. As Dean and I walk to baggage claim,we see AJ flirting with Roman. He looks up at us.

Dean and I both shook our heads and mouthed the word 'no'.Roman couldn't help but smile,AJ looked back to see what he was smiling at.

''Well if it isn't the newest WWE power couple.''

''AJ.'' I guess I had to acknowledge her presence. She looked at Dean.

''Hello Dean,it's been a while since I've seen you up close. You look good.''

I couldn't hide my snarl.

''Umm,thanks.'' Dean answered,a little uncomfortable.

''You should text me sometime,don't be a stranger.''

''Uh,I don't think so,AJ,I'm with Jane now. I wouldn't do anything that would make her uncomfortable.''

''Thanks babe.''

''Whatever. I'll see you later then.'' She said and then turned to me.

''And I'll see you soon,in the ring.''

''Yes,you'll see me soon,winning your Divas title.''

She just scoffed and left.

''I can't believe you ever dated that crazy bitch.''

''Yeah...me either. How'd you know I dated her?''

''She told me. She's been trying to get in my head.''

''Oh,well don't let her,you're better than that.''

Dean and I finally get our bags and get a cab to the hotel. I was so tired and jetlagged that I just plopped down on the bed when we got into the room. Dean plopped down on top of me.

''Dean,get off!''

''Now?All right.'' He said as went to unbuckle his belt.

''Not what I meant.''I said and my phone went off with a text,then Dean put his full weight on me.

''Get up!I have a text.''I said and managed to push him off me. He rolled off the bed and into the floor,laughing.

''Who's that?''

''Seth. He says that we're supposed to be at his place at 7 for that party. You know how to get there?''

''Yeah. This means I have to put on nice clothes.'' He said with a frown.

''Aw,I'm sorry. But I've never had a party thrown in my honor,I'm looking forward to this.''

''Yeah,you're right. You deserve it,I'm proud of you.''He said with a kiss.

''I wonder if I'll win the title though.''

''Of course you will. You're Jane fuckin' Moxley. You looked up to ME during your indy career,of course you're going to kick ass.''

''You have such an ego.''

''And I like it to be stroked.'' He said and grabbed my jeans by the belt loop pulling me in for another kiss.

Dean and I just fooled around a bit until we had to leave for the party. I just hoped AJ wouldn't be there.


	20. Chapter 20

Dean and I left for Seth's house. When we got there it was packed.

''Hey congrats on being number one contender Jane.''Dolph said as Dean and I were making our way through the crowd.

''Thanks Dolph.''

''AJ's crazy,we definitely need a new Divas champ. I hope you win.''

''Thanks.''I smiled.

Well I have Ziggler in my corner.

''Hey guys!''

''Hey Seth.''Dean and I said at almost the same time.

''I want you both to have fun tonight,please,go get yourselves some alcohol.''

''Don't mind if I do.''Dean said and took my hand and led me to the kitchen.

We got our drinks and went into the living room.

I was slightly annoyed to see Punk there. He kept looking at me.

''Dean,Punk keeps staring at me,it's a little creepy.''

''Well then let's give him something to look at.''

''What?''

Dean then pretty much stuck his tongue down my throat. When Dean broke the kiss I looked over to see Punk had left the room in a huff.

After that Roman walked in.

''Hey Ro!''

''Hey Janie girl.''He said with a smile and a hug.

''How does it feel to have a party thrown in your honor?'' He asked.

''Crazy.''

''Speaking of crazy,I heard AJ may make an appearance.''

I groaned.

''Yeah. My thoughts exactly.''

''I'm gonna get another beer and go mingle. I'll see you in a little while.''Dean said and left for the kitchen.

Then it was Roman and myself standing there talking with the occasional Superstar congratulating me. Randy Orton came by and told me he liked my style and that he thought I would go far in the business. That was completely surreal for me,I've been a fan of his for forever.

''I can't believe Randy Orton just said that to me.''I said and smiled at Roman.

He smiled back.

''He's right,you're gonna go far,maybe even be the next Lita.''

''Please,I could never be that awesome.''

''One day...''

I just smiled at him. It was nice to have people that truly believed in me.

As Roman and I were talking,Jack Swagger walked in the door.

''Ugh it's Swagger.''

''So?''

''So,I kicked him in the balls the night that Dean and I met.''

''I thought I heard something about that. Why did you do it?''

''He called me a bitch.''

''Oh.''

Swagger started walking toward us. At this point I was a little buzzed,hard for me to control what I say.

''Hey Swagger,have your balls healed up yet?'' I ask him.

He gives me a look of pure disdain and comes for me.

''You fucking cunt.''

Roman stepped in between Swagger and myself,Swagger immediately intimidated by Ro's size,he stomped away.

''Thanks Ro Ro.''

''No prob. I think of you as one of my closest friends,no one fucks with my friends.'' He smiled.

I smiled back.

I look around the room to spot AJ and Dean talking. I tap Roman on the shoulder and point to them.

''They're just talking,no big deal,I'm sure.''He said.

''Yeah,you're probably right.''

But Roman and myself continued to watch them,they were laughing,talking,joking. AJ put her hand on his arm after he'd said something funny. I started to lunge forward.

''Whoa now,calm down.''Roman said and held my shoulders.

''What's wrong?"'Seth asked as he and Kaitlyn walked over to us. I pointed at Dean and AJ.

''Oh...I'm sure it's nothing. Dean 's a one woman guy.''

After a couple of minutes of the four of us watching those two,AJ got up on her tip toes and kissed Dean,on the lips.

Oh hell no.

I heard the other three gasp. They tried to stop me but I was too angry to listen to them. I ran over to Dean and AJ.

I tapped AJ on the shoulder,she turned to see my fist flying toward her pretty little face.

''You bitch!''I screamed.

AJ regained her composure from my punch and issued one of her own,I bit my tongue during the impact. I then pushed her to the floor,got on top of her and began slapping and punching the dog piss out of her. But she came back with some hits of her own.

Finally Roman managed to pull me off of her. He literally lifted me in the air,me kicking at AJ on the way up and down.

''You fucking bitch. Why can't you just leave what isn't yours ALONE!''

''Please,Janie. Dean was just begging me to kiss him.''She said as she wiped blood off her mouth.

I looked over at Dean who was completely befuddled,he didn't know what to do or say. I knew he hadn't kissed her,I watched the whole thing unfold,but in the heat of my anger,I slapped him across the face with every ounce of strength I had. When Dean took his hand away from his face and I noticed how red and swollen it was already,I ran for the door.

''Jane!'' Dean yelled.

''Let her go,Dean.''I heard Roman say.

I ran out of Seth's house in tears. I couldn't believe I'd hit Dean like that,I was so ashamed of myself. I had no idea how many blocks I'd run before I noticed someone driving next to me. I looked over and it was Dean in Seth's rental car. When I saw Dean's face the memory of his lips on AJ's came back to me and I was angry again.

''Jane,come on.''

I had slowed my run to a walk. I ignored Dean.

''Baby,please. You know I didn't kiss her,I'd never want to hurt you.''

I scoffed at him and kept walking. I then cease to hear the car so I figured Dean had given up,until he spoke again,from behind me,he was running to catch up with me.

''Jane,stop,please,just listen to me.''

I kept ignoring him. Finally he caught up with me. I knew he was starting to get angry with me,I could feel it.

''Jane!''He yelled and grabbed me by the arm,spinning me around to face him. I slapped him again. Instantly the shame hit me,and so did Dean.

''The fuck?!How dare you hit me!'' I screamed at him while rubbing my already swollen cheek.

''Now she speaks!Finally. If you would have just fucking listened to me and not slapped me I wouldn't have had to do that.''

''You bastard.''

''I didn't kiss her back and you know it.''

''Well you sure as hell weren't fast about pushing her away from you!''

''Okay yeah,I'll admit it,I wasn't. Because I've kissed her in the past and it's something my brain was used to.''

I turned to walk away,this time down an alley,in tears again. Dean followed me. He pushed me up against the brick wall of some bar and held me there,his hands on my shoulders.

He stared at me a minute before kissing me.

''Dean,stop!Like I really wanna be kissing you right now.''I tried pushing him away but he was too strong.

He kissed me again and his hand found its way between my thighs,my body automatically reacting. I was angry at myself for that even though I couldn't control it. He pushed my panties to the side enough that he could get his middle finger in,and started stroking me.

''Dean,no.'' I tried to sound solid but his movements with his fingers made that hard.

''Dammit Dean,I said stop!''I managed to push him away.

He grabbed me by the hair and pushed me down to my knees and undid his belt and pulled his zipper down and moved my hair to the side and throat fucked me.

I was mad at him for doing it and mad at myself for allowing him to do that. He pulled me up off my knees,I slapped him again. Partly because I was just curious at what he would do.

He slapped me back and began kissing me with rough lips. He hiked my skirt up and pulled my panties down to my thighs,lifted me up so that my legs were wrapped around him,and thrust inside me,his movements fast and angry.

''This is something that slut AJ would never get,this is only for you.''Dean snarled and panted in my ear.

Both of us were still annoyed at one another but the sex was amazing. It was the first time I had ever been anger fucked,I kind of liked it.

Dean and I finished and drove back to Seth's to enjoy the rest of the party.


	21. Chapter 21

So let's fast forward to a month later. Dean and I are still doing great,both relationship wise and job wise. Now we're both on the side of Triple H and The Authority. I wasn't so sure about it because I didn't exactly like what Triple H did to Daniel Bryan at Summerslam but Dean convinced me that 1)It would offer me job security and 2)He kept telling me that me kicking any Diva's ass who disrespected the Boss was 'best for business'.

I also still have my shot at the Divas Championship coming up. My match against AJ will be next week at Wrestlemania. But tonight I get to be on commentary on Raw for the first time. I'll be giving my two cents on AJ's match against Natalya.

''I'm nervous,I've never done commentary before.''I say to Dean while we're up in the skybox,I've also taken to coming down through the audience.

''You're gonna be fine,Jane,you're a very witty,incisive person,you'll do great.'' He smiled and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

''I hope you're right.'' A minute after I said that my music hit,I give all three guys a fist bump and proceeded down through the crowd. I liked going to the ring that way but I didn't like it when people touched me,Dean told me to just put my forearms up and people will get the hint. So now I really look like Dean,even in the way I walk.

Finally I make it down and hop the barricade,I turn to the crowd and throw up the horns before taking my seat. I slip on the headset,still nervous.

''Jane Moxley joining us here at ringside,she will be giving commentary on AJ Lee vs Natalya. It's nice to see you Jane.''

''Thank you Michael,I'm excited to be out here on commentary for the first time.''

''Jane of course is the number one contender for AJ's Divas championship. That match will be next Sunday at Wrestlemania. Let me ask you,Jane,before this matchup gets started,what is your plan for going up against AJ?Will you have your new friends The Shield helping you out in any way?''

I was going to answer but JBL spoke up.

''Of course not Michael,Jane is completely capable on handling AJ on her own,she doesn't need any help.''

''Thank you John.''I smiled and Natalya's music came on.

''I assume that Jane,you're on Natalya's side for this match.''

''Of course,Jerry,Nat is one of my best friends. AJ however,means absolutely nothing to me.''

A few seconds later I hear that familiar entrance music and AJ skipped down the ramp. She then got into the ring and held the belt up,looking straight at me.

The match gets started and I watch,but not really saying anything.

''We talked briefly of your new cohorts,The Shield. Now what made you decide to join the fearsome group?''

''Well,Michael,Dean Ambrose told me straight to my face in the ring a little over a month ago that being in the Shield would give me dominance,and that's what I'm here for,to dominate the Divas Division.'' I replied and hoped Jerry wouldn't make some kind of dirty joke out of it.

''Speaking of Dean Ambrose,there's buzz goin' around that you and Dean are an item.'' Jerry remarked and my heart pounded,I wasn't sure how to handle this.

''What kind of buzz?''

''Well your fellow Divas and the Superstars have said they've seen you two hangin' out backstage,getting cozy with one another.''

''That isn't any of anyone's business.''

''King would you stop interrogating Jane about her love life and call the match.''JBL said,coming to my rescue again.

''Thank you again,John.''

''I'm just curious about your relationship with the McMahon's and Triple H.''Michael said.

''What about it?''

''Well,do they believe that you being Divas Champion would be best for business?''

''I can honsetly tell you I don't know,I haven't even discussed it with them. But I would like them to know that I don't want any outside interference,I wanna win this on my own.''

AJ went for her Black Widow and poor Nattie had to tap. I got up and went to help Nat out of the ring. I then had to go back up to the skybox because later in the main event I would be escorting The Shield to the ring for their match against Daniel Bryan and The Usos.

''How was I?''I ask as I walk into the skybox.

''You were great baby,you didn't even sound nervous.''Dean answered as he hugged me.

''Thanks,I was nervous the entire time though,especially when Jerry mentioned you and I.''

''Don't worry about that,I think we can gradually bring our relationship onscreen. Never thought I'd have an onscreen romance but hell,I never thought I'd fall for a random newbie either.''He smiled. Roman and Seth walked in.

''You were great girly.'' Seth said and gave me a quick hug.

''Yeah,I'd work on that accent though,there were times when you sounded straight off the farm.'' Roman joked.

''Funny Ro.''I said and playfully punched his arm.

A couple of hours later it was time for the main event. The four of us walked through the crowd and hopped the barricade,this time,Dean helping me as he always does,even though I can jump it on my own. We get into the ring and put our fists together,Dean then leaned in and whispered 'I love you' into my ear and I smiled,he then took his title belt off and handed it to me. I hop out of the ring and stand next to it,putting Dean's belt around my waist,he always said how good it looked on me. The other guys come out and the match gets started. It was pretty much your typical match,this exact matchup has already happened quite a few times.

There was a point when no one was paying any attention and Jimmy Uso clotheslines Roman out of the ring,and falls on me.

''Shit are you okay?''Ro asked,concerned,he is a very heavy man and all.

''I'm fine. Get back in the ring.''

But at that point Dean was pissed so he tagged himself in and started beating the holy hell out of Jimmy. He was so caught up in kicking the guy's ass that caused a huge Samoan to fall on me that he didn't notice how close Jimmy was to his own corner. He was able to escape Dean and tag in Daniel. Daniel made a preemptive strike against Seth and Roman so they couldn't help Dean. He put up a hell of a fight,as he always does,against Bryan but one second of distraction from The Usos caused Daniel to get in a knee to Dean's face. The Shield lost. I get into the ring to check on Dean,he got up quickly and went straight for Bryan who was leading the chant of YES! Dean attacked him fiercely. I was scared he was going to get in trouble so I walk up behind him and yell at him to stop.

''Dean stop it,he's not worth it!''

''Shut up!''He yelled back and tried pushing me out of the way which resulted in me falling out of the ring,hurting my ankle.

''Damn it!''I screamed out in pain and Doc Sampson came over to help me up and to the back.

''Jane I am so sorry.''Dean said as he came to the back.

''I don't wanna hear it,Dean. Because of you I now have to go to the hospital and have an xray done.''

''I said I was sorry.''

''And I said I don't wanna hear it.'' I don't know why I was being such a bitch but getting knocked out of the ring and hurting yourself when you have a title match coming up will do that to a girl. Dean sighed and walked away.

An hour later I was sitting in a room waiting to be discharged. I was holding Dean's belt because I'd forgotten to give it back to him. I was close to cursing out whoever hadn't discarged me yet when Dean walked in,flowers in his hand.

''Hi.'' He greeted me.

''Hi.''

''I uh,got you these flowers. I really am sorry about what happened,I can be such an asshole sometimes.'' He handed me the bouquet of roses.

''Got that right.''I said bitterly and he sighed and hung his head. I started to feel guilty.

''I'm sorry too,for acting like a bitch,I know it was an accident.''

''I'm glad you forgive me. What did they say about your ankle?''

''It's just sprained,I'll be fine by next Sunday.''

''That's good.'' He said and took a seat next to me.

Finally a nurse comes in and has me sign the discharge papers. She gives me some crutches and Dean and I walk out of the hospital. A girl with crutches and a big wrestler carrying a title belt. I can only imagined how we looked walking out of there.


	22. Chapter 22

It's now Tuesday and time to shoot Smackdown. I have a match against Aksana and plan to kick her ass and then cut a promo on AJ.

Tonight Dean comes out with me,that ought to give people something to talk about. Dean stays out to the side of the ring while I stand in the middle of the squared circle,waiting for that Lithuanian slut to come out.

Our match gets going and you could audibly hear Dean shouting orders at me and cheering me on. Aksana definitely put up a good fight but she was distracted for a second and I was able to position her for a headlock driver. The crowd is equal parts booing me and cheering me. They still don't know how to feel about me yet. I was an instant face when I started and now I've joined the heel group to end all heel groups. Aksana rolls out of the ring and limps to the back. I sit in the middle of the ring Indian style like CM Punk did on the ramp during his notorious pipebomb and Dean brings me a mike and rolls back out to watch me and listen. I catch my breath before bringing the mike up and speaking. I hope watching all of Dean's old Moxley promos pays off.

''AJ Lee. There are a lot of things I wanna say about you but this is a family program and I don't want Vince mad at me for cursing. So I'll start off by saying this. You've been a hell of a champion. There 's no denying that. You use that handy little submission move of yours to get your opponents to tap out. Now,I've never been in the Black Widow before and I'm sure it's painful but I want you to know that I will not tap out. When there's something I want I don't let anything stop me from getting it and I want that belt. I will do anything it takes to get it. You say that the other Divas couldn't even lace up your Chuck Taylors well I'm gonna tell you right now that I'm not like any of the other Divas. I'm not scared of pain and ya know what?I'm not scared of blood either. I like it when it hurts just a little bit because it makes me feel alive. And AJ,you and me both are gonna feel more alive than we've ever felt before this Sunday in New York at Wrestlemania.''

I look into the camera and give a sideways devious smile and roll out of the ring. The audience is quiter than usual as Dean escorts me back to the skybox.

I stand in front of all three men who are speechless.

''Well...?What did y'all think?''

Roman answered first. ''All I can say is I would not want to be AJ come this Sunday.''

''Me either. You 're gonna be awesome this Sunday.''Seth said.

''Thanks guys.''I smile. ''Dean what did you think?''

''I think that that promo was amazing. You were emotionless,cold,almost sociopathic. I'm so proud.''He smiled and gave me a hug.

''Thanks baby.''

Roman turned on the monitor just in time to hear Michael Cole talking about what I'd just said.

''I think that pipebomb will go down in history as one of the best right up there with CM Punk's famous pipebomb a few years back. I think Jane Moxley is just getting started.''

''It really was good wasn't it?''I ask,kind of proud of myself. I hadn't written or practiced it,I just said what came to mind. I did learn from the best.

The guys just nodded their heads and smiled.

Later I accompanied Dean to the ring for his singles match against Dolph Ziggler. When we came down we were holding hands,letting the Universe know we were close. We figured we ought to prep them because on Sunday we probably won't be able to hold back from kissing each other.

This match had happened several times before and Dean was ready for the dropkicks and sleeper holds he was going to receive. Dolph delievered a Fame-Ass-er but Dean kicked out and when Dolph wasn't paying attention he rolled him up for the win. I hop into the ring and hand Dean his belt and lift his arm up. I also give him a quick peck on the cheek. We were about to leave when AJ's music comes on and she skips down to the ring. Dean looks at me and I nod and he gets out of the ring and waits. AJ gets in the ring,mike hand. I stand there with my arms crossed,waiting to hear what the psycho bitch has to say.

''Hello Jane. I heard what you had to say about me on Raw this Monday. I want you to know that I'm not scared of you. I am going to kick your fat butt all the way back to whatever hick town you came from.''

I scoffed and motioned for a mike.

''AJ I wasn't lying when I said I wasn't afraid of pain or blood. If I have to make you bleed so I can win that belt well then by God I'm going to do it.''

She looked like she was about to attack me when Stephanie came out.

''Ladies,ladies,calm down. Listening to you two talk I've made a decision. This Sunday at Wrestlermania there will be the first ever no disqualification match for the Divas Championship.''She smiled and walked back backstage.

I smiled at AJ,happy at the new stipulation. She however,looked scared.

''AJ,if it comes down to it your Divas Championship reign is going to go down in a ridiculous bloody blaze of glory.''I say and smile and hop out. Dean smirks at AJ and puts his hand on the small of my back and leads me back up through the crowd.


	23. Chapter 23

For the rest of the week we were in NYC preparing for Wrestlemania. Dean and I hole up in our hotel room getting to know each other's bodies a little bit better. In between our intense times in the sheets we had to do press. Thankfully my shyness has gone away since I became a Diva and I get through all my interviews without a problem.

Saturday night we had to go to the WWE Hall of Fame induction ceremony. I was a little nervous.

''What if I trip on the red carpet?''I ask Dean from the bathroom where I'm finishing my makeup.

''That's not gonna happen,baby. I'll be right there,you can hold on to me the entire time.''

''Still.''

''You're gonna be fine. Now are you almost done?We gotta leave like,two minutes ago.''

''Okay,Okay.''I reply and apply the last of my makeup and walk out to Dean. ''I'm ready,let's go.''

Dean just stood there staring at me.

''What?''

''It's just that,you look,just,wow.''

''Oh,ya like?'' I was wearing a knee length black dress,sort of low cut but not slutty and black patent leather heels. My hair was also done up in a loose bun.

''You look amazing,Jane.''He said and put his hands on my waist and kissed my cheek,knowing not to mess up my lipstick.

''You're looking mighty fine yourself Mr Ambrose.'' He was wearing a black suit with a green dress shirt that made his blue eyes pop and his hair was slicked back with gel.

''Why thank you,I try. Now let's go.''

WWE had reserved limos for everyone so there was a huge line of limos outside our hotel. We get into ours and Dean and I toast the night with some champagne. It sort of calmed my nerves a bit.

We get to the ceremony and I take a deep breath and exhale and we get out.

It was weird having so many people want to take my picture and talk to me. I could barely see from the flash of all the cameras. Amazingly I answered everyone's questions without getting tongue tied. One reporter asked me and Dean about our relationship. Dean just smirked and told the reporter that 'you'll just have to stay tuned to find out'. We continue to walk down the carpet,people taking numerous pictures of Dean and I and also Dean,Roman,Seth and myself.

I was relieved when we finished walking the carpet and was able to get inside to our seats.I take my seat between Dean and Roman and breathe a sigh of relief.

''I am so glad that's over with and I got through it without making an ass out of myself.''

''You did good babe.''Dean said and leaned over and pecked my cheek.

The night turned out really well.I got a little emotional seeing some of my favorite wrestlers get the highest honor in the WWE. I was also pretty confident in myself tonight because Dean kept looking over at me and roving his eyes over my body. I found it odd though that I occasionally caught Ro doing the same. When Dean wasn't looking Roman would look over at me,at one point I saw the look in Roman's eyes that I'd seen in Dean's our first night together. I told myself that it was nothing.

When the ceremony was over we headed back to the hotel. Dean went to the hotel bar for a quick drink but I wanted to get to bed.

''Well guys,Dean's having a drink and I think I'm gonna head up to bed.''I say to Seth and Roman.

''Okay girly,see ya tomorrow.''Seth said and gave me quick hug and got into the elevator.

''Yeah,I guess I'm gonna head up too. I'll walk you to your door.''

''Ro,you don't have to do that.''

''I want to,besides,my room's right down from yours and Dean's.''

''All right then.''

We get into the elevator and I keep my eyes down,I could feel Roman's eyes on me. Finally we walk to my door.

''Well,goodnight Ro.''

''Hold on a second.I wanted to say you looked beautiful tonight.''

'' Awe Ro. Thank you. You looked handsome too.''

Roman then kissed my cheek and walked off.

I walk in and dress for bed. It took a while to fall asleep.I kept thinking about Roman and how weird he'd been acting. I was only able to get to sleep after Dean came in and wrapped his arms around me.


	24. Chapter 24

The next morning Dean and I worked out at different gyms.I settled for the hotel gym while he went to Crossfit with Seth and Roman. I could never do Crossfit,I'd probably die. So today I opted to workout with Kaitlyn.

''Sorry I haven't talked to you in forever,I've been so busy.''I say to her as I step on the treadmill next to hers.

''It's cool.I know you have a lot going on Miss Divas Champion.''She smiled.

''I'm not Divas Champ yet,Kaitlyn. But in a few hours I just may be. I just gotta get through a certain psycho first.''

''What are you gonna do if she puts you in the Black Widow?''

''I don't know,but I'm not gonna tap.I've worked too hard to just tap out when it means the most. That belt's mine.''

''I'm sure you'll do great.''

''Enough about me. How are you and Seth doing?''

''We're good.I love him so much. I can't thank you enough for getting him to text me.''

''It was no biggie.''

I finish working out and head back up for a shower an hour later. I get into the elevator and find Roman.

''Oh hey Ro,y'all done working out?''

''Yeah. Was a pretty good one today,I don't think I've ever sweat this much.''He said as he was toweling the sweat out of his long black hair.

''Cool,is Dean already up there?''

''No,he stopped in the lobby to get a power bar.''

''Oh,okay.''I say and the elevator stops at our floor and we get out.

''Guess I'll see ya tonight Janie.''

''Later RoRo.''

I walk in and immediately discard my sweaty clothing and hop into the nice warm shower. About five minutes in and Dean walks into the bathroom.

''You got room for one more Jane?''

''There's always room for you baby.''

Dean quickly takes his clothes off and joins me in the shower.I embrace him and inhale his musky,sweaty scent.

''Mm,I love how you smell after you've worked out.''

''I think you're the only woman to ever say that.''He says and begins kissing my shoulders and neck. I moan into the crook of his neck,relishing the feel of his soft lips on my skin.

''Have you heard anything from Hunter?''I ask.

''Yeah. He said there's no room for a match for me tonight.''

''That's not fair,Seth and Roman have a match. You 're the United States champion,you should be in a match at Wrestlemania.''I say and run my hands over his hairy chest.

''It's fine baby girl.I want all my attention to be focused on you anyway.''He smiled.

''You're sweet.''

''I love you.''

''I love you,Dean.''

''I wish I had time to make love to you.''

''Me too,but we have tonight babe.''

We finish with our shower and get dressed.

* * *

Three hours later and I was waiting to come down for my match.

''I'm so fucking nervous.''

''I know you are,this is your first Wrestlemania,hell,I almost threw up last year at my first Wrestlemania. But I'm gonna be right there,you have me.''Dean replied.

''You have us too,Seth and I are coming down with you.''

''Awe Roman,I'm so glad to have friends like you and Seth.''I say and give the big guy a hug.

''Well we wouldn't miss this for the world. You mean a lot to us Janie.''Roman said.

''Yeah,you've made being in The Shield more fun. Even though we're big mean wrestlers and aren't supposed to say this...we love ya.''

''Sethie,y'all are gonna make me cry.''

''Don't make her cry,we don't have time for her to redo her makeup.''

''Dean's right,I'm going on any minute now.''

A couple of minutes later The Shield's music hit and they walked down to the ring. We 'd decided they'd walk down first and then me. I stand ready to walk down,a nervous wreck. In a matter of minutes I could be the next Divas Champion.I looked down at the three men standing intimidatingly in the ring and smile. My boys. And my man. At that moment I realized how much I loved Dean. I could have a long future with this man,I was looking forward to it.

Finally my music came on and I descended the stairs,forearms held up,just like Dean.I hop the barricade and walk the steel steps into the ring. I hear Michael Cole speak.

''This is the first ever NoDQ match for the Divas championship. I'm just wondering if the Authority has gone too far.''

''What are you talkin' about Michael?You don't think these women can handle themselves in a no disqualification match?''JBL asked. I tuned the commentary out at that point. I walked over to Dean and he gave me a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. I give Seth and Roman the usual fist bump and they leave the ring but stand beside it. I just hoped they wouldn't get in the way.I also hoped they wouldn't interfere.

AJ's music hit and she slowly skipped down while I got out and went to Dean.

''Remember no interference okay?''

''I got it,we'll stay out of the way.''

''Thanks.'' I say and go to walk back into the ring.

''Jane?''

''Yeah Dean?''

''Good luck beautiful.''He smiled.

''Thanks.''I say and smile back and get into the ring where AJ is still talking to the championship belt. Finally she gives it to the ref who holds it up and gives it to someone to hold it during the match.

We get started and it's the usual lock up,until I kick her in the midsection. She goes down to the mat and grabs her stomach so I get to my knees and put her in a head lock. She brings her hands up and starts slapping me,forcing me to break the hold. She then pounces on me and punches start flying,I had a flashback from that night at the party when she kissed Dean. Remembering that night I feel the anger I had felt and use all my strength to push her off of me and she rolls out of the ring.I sit there for a minute rubbing my jaw which hurt like hell. I could hear Dean yelling. ''Come on Jane,get up!''

I finally get up and roll out of the ring where AJ is lying on the floor.I bend down and pick her up by the hair but she pushes me and I fall right onto the steel steps. It took everything I had in me not to scream the word 'fuck'. As I sit there,dazed,I see AJ walking toward me with a kendo stick in her hand. I couldn't help but hear the huge pop she got from bringing it out. She swings at me but I duck and the stick breaks across the steel. I sneak up behind her to position her for a headlock driver but somehow she countered into her Black Widow. I've been in many submission holds before but this one was the worse.I would actually rather be in the Sharpshooter,which I had been many times when Nat and I would spar together.

''Tap Janie!''AJ screamed in my ear.

''No way in hell AJ.''I yell back at her and somehow manage to get to my feet and back up hard to the ring where AJ falls off of me. I manage to get my strength back and look under the apron where I find the toy I'd been dying to use:a steel chair. I take the chair over to AJ. I raise it up and bring it down but she moves just in time and hops into the ring so I jump in there,chair in hand. I turned my head for two seconds and AJ gives me a CM Punk style kick to the head and goes for the pin but I kick out. She then used my own weapon against me. I knew that my whole abdomen would be bruised from that hit with the chair. I lay there and could hear yelling from all three men,apparently that pissed off AJ and she started yelling back at them. I silently get up and walk to the other side of the ring and when AJ turns back around I give a spear that she'll be feeling for a long time. I drag myself on top of her for the cover and all I could hear was '1...2...3...'

I did it,I fucking did it.

''Jane Moxley is the new Divas Champion!''I hear JBL yell.

AJ rolls out of the ring,too much in pain to have a fit about losing. I figured I'd get an earful at Raw though.

Dean jumps into the ring and hands me the championship belt. I look up at him,still on my knees,and give him a 'is this for real?' look and he nods his head and I take the belt,tears now streaming down my face.I'm a bit ashamed to say I cried like a baby,but I was so happy. Dean helped me to my feet where he,Seth and Roman all embrace me in a hug. When the embrace was finished I saw that the three all had huge smiles on their faces. Dean held my arm up in victory and then brought me close to him,in front of thousands of people in the arena and millions watching at home,and kissed me on the lips. I could hear all the boos coming from the audience but I didn't give a fuck,I had my man and I had my belt.

''Let's go celebrate.''Dean whispers in my ear.


End file.
